Avalanched Love
by Cherry Terra
Summary: A girl whose whole childhood was locked up in a adoption center for mental children. Feared for an accident, result in chained to walls like a beast. Believed to have her life worse until a certain white haired blue sweater boy comes around with his own secrets. First met through computers then next thing you know Elsa is no longer alone as long as he is at her side.
1. Elsa's Childhood

Elsa was just a little 2 year old when her parents took her loving childhood away to a cruel scary one. At the age of 2 Elsa was given to an adoption center for mentally illed children. In other words a center for children who have issues they can't control.

Everything was different there but the most different was Elsa herself. She always had a feeling she didn't belong there that she was unique not different. The scary part of the day was bedtime. Every child of any age was put into separate rooms of 2 beds just so every child has company at night.

As every child closes their eyes for the night it's calm, quiet, nothing is heard not even a fly could disrupt the quietness. Sadly that doesn't last long enough, random children scream, cry, yell, even screech at night waking all the delicate sleepers or scaring the heavy sleepers.

Who knows why so much screaming happens those nights. Are they seizures or do children simply wake up from nightmares? Whatever the cause was one peciluliar thing happened every night. Elsa would wake up terrified from the screaming and usually her little roommate would be crying from fear.

Nurses would run in to see what's wrong and it was the same scenario everytime. Icy frost on the floor and walls all on the same side of the room Elsa slept on.

It seemed to get strongly worse every night to the point she was given a new room hidden from all the other kids. A chamber room with titanium walls, one small bed, no windows, and a door. That was where Elsa spent most of her childhood at the age of 6.

She was told that room was like a safety room in case any natural disaster were to happen.

It couldn't get any worse could it? Wrong... it got worse for poor Elsa.

She was 6 about to turn 7. Still in the sa,e room, yet nothing changed. That was until something happened.

A little 5 year old boy with dymentia managed to get into the room no one was allowed to enter. The room was below freezing temperature, dark yet very little light shown.

The little boy simply was curious of what was the mysterious hidden room he sneaked a key out a nurses pocket. When no one was around the mysterious room he inserted the key, unlocked it, and entered the room forgetting all the warnings he'd been given.

The little boy shivered as he looked around, it didn't seem no one was there until he finally saw her. Elsa sat on her bed with nothing to do except wait for her caretaker to come in with her dinner and medication. When she heard the door close she got up thinking her caretaker had just walked in.

"wow you're a little early this time any special ocasion?" Elsa asked rolling her eyes

Elsa never liked her new caretaker. Ever since she was put into the chamber room a new caretaker took care of her. She was mean, she treated Elsa like an animal. Never did she ever talk to Elsa about her so called terribly dangerous disease or anything nice instead she'd always say Elsa was a monster or a disgrace to this world.

"Who are you? Why are you here alone? Are you cold cause I am" a little boys voice was heard. Elsa was shook. She jumped off her bed, kept her distance from the little boy, and tried getting him out without hurting him.

"how'd you get in here? Get out it's dangerous here" Elsa claimed in a serious tone as she reached her arms out in front of her

"dangerous? How?" The little boy asked walking towards Elsa

"I'm really sick so please go out and lock the door, never come in here again. Please" Elsa said stepping away from the child

the little boy didn't want to listen he simply kept walking up towards Elsa. Elsa panicked she didn't want to hurt the boy but she couldn't control her disease from attacking. She couldn't let the boy touch her skin either if he did then unpleasant damage could be done to him.

Who knows what happened next but it was unexpected for the 2 of them. Elsa's back hit a wall making ice appear on the walls. The temperature got colder she put her hands in front of her as a sign of defeat. A shot of clear blue ice hit the floor infront of the little boy.

That hit made an iscicle in front of the boy. At the bottom of the iscicle icy frost trailed around the boy, eventually hitting its target.

It started from the boys toes and slowly the ice trailed its way up his little body. As he froze he simply kept his eyes on the girl infront of him. She was terrified she didnt mean to cause what was happening but she panicked she didn't even know she was capable of that.

The boy froze to death. His last words were "it's ok you didn't mean to". He became an ice statue. Lifeless, solid, but his now clear solid blue eyes never left Elsa nor did he panic.

Elsa fell to her knees with worried guilt all on her face. She cried for a while wishing she never had this disease. When she eventually stopped crying she laid in her bed tried going to sleep but what good would that do.

The boy was still there and he'd be there to haunt her. She went to bed with no dinner since her caretaker never showed up but that wasn't rare of her to do. Everything was going to be the same even if she wished for a change even if she wished for a new day.

* * *

The next day she awoke to a rampage of people's worried cries on the other side of the door. She didn't get much sleep knowing what she did that night was surely going to bug at her like an attention seeking cat.

The cries were filled with tears and sobs. Elsa moved to the door to overhear what was going on.

"I went into his room over and over last night but he was never there. Even his roommate says he never showed up for bed. I'm telling you he's missing! Where's little Jack!" A worried woman's voice cried

Elsa felt guilty all over again but she continued to over hear

"where did you last see him?" Another voice asked

"yesterday he was watching tv with all the other kids then poof he's gone the next" the worried voice claimed sobbing

"well we'll continue to look around I doubt he could be far" the other voice claimed in a somewhat soothing voice

"he has dymentia he could have gotten confused or lost by now" the worried voice claimed

"yes we all know that" the other voice said plainly with a loss of expression

out of nowhere a cranky voice appeared. Elsa recognized that one anywhere. Her caretaker

"what's going on?" The cranky voice said

"Jack went missing. Never showed up for bed. Last place seen was watching tv with the others" the soothing voice said

"Hmm this pesky girl can live without breakfast, well then what are you waiting for? search! This boy won't find himself" the cranky woman said in a demanding tone

Elsa heard footsteps make their way away from her door. she then made her way back to her usual spot on the bed laid down and stared off to the ceiling hoping she could fend off her hunger with some missed sleep.

To her hopes she ended up blacking out to a tearful sleep into a dream only she knew.

She ice skated on a frozen lake. A trail of snowflakes followed her skates. 3 figures of people appear from a pile of snow. Her family mom,dad, and little sister. They scared all together like a family.

Sadly a happy dream didn't last long. As they ice skate Elsa goes on ahead with a smile until she runs into something. An ice statue. It's the little boy from last night, jack. She turns around wanting to run back to her family. Into her family's arms tears in eyes but when she looks up her parents become ice statues.

She looks for her sister but sees her skating away from her own sister. Elsa try's to follow but can't catch up she extends her arm yelling "wait!". A ray of ice shoots from her fingertips flying full speed towards her sister. It hits her little red headed sisters back straight where the heart is.

her sister falls to the floor hands where her heart is wincing in pain. Red hair goes fully white. Skin looses color. Heart freezes first. Then the finally she freezes fully into a flawless ice statue.

The floor Elsa stands on begins to turn into a chess board. The once living statues become the pegs, and Elsa the target. Running away from the pegs dodging every thump they make on the board.

somehow the board cracks and everyone falls into a dark hole. Elsa opens her eyes to see she's underwater, but where's everyone else. It looks like the water is frozen plants aren't moving and there's surely no creatures swimming around. It's dark maybe night time, a clear light passes through the ice. The moon, what's this? A boy? In a frozen lake?

wait how am I able to move in this, isn't this lake frozen? What's going on? Wait no surprise the chamber is below freezing, frozen lakes are below freezing. I guess it makes sense in a way...

before Elsa moves close to the boy something happens he lifts somehow up to the surface. She grabs onto his blue sweater not realizing it. Before the boy is able to talk Elsa hears something.

"OMG JACK!"

Elsa looks around but no ones around she looks down at the boy but he's gone. She hears it again

"OMG JACK!"

her dream swirls into a black hole and finally she awakes.

Elsa was confused that second part to her dream was new. She usually dreams her family with her but never a nightmare version or a boy in a frozen lake. To her surprise she hears it again but this time she sees it's real.

"OMG JACK! What have you done to him! you MONSTER!" The cranky woman was standing in horror staring at the little boy statue.

Elsa then knew she was no longer dreaming.

"It was an accident he got in here and kept trying to touch me, I- i panicked" Elsa claimed jumping out of bed trying to defend herself.

"That's it it was enough with you being a danger but this proves you are a monster!" The cranky woman declared as she forcefully grabbed Elsa's wrist. She wore special gloves to protect herself from Elsa's dangers. She pulled out her nurse walkie talkie

"I found Jack, Code blue you know what to do, I'm in the special room" the cranky woman said as she then released the button on the walkie talkie.

"What's going on?!, woman you're hurting me please let me go!" Elsa cried as she fought to try and release herself from the harsh grip. Before she knew it pointy iscicles began to appear from the ground all over the room. She couldn't stop them from forming nor did she know she was causing them.

The cranky woman now grabbing both of Elsa's wrist simply huffed as she held her grip strongly. Next thing to see the doors opened and in comes another nurse with a worried look on her face. She makes her way past the iscicles arriving next to the cranky woman. She pulls out mitten looking cuffs that covered her entire hands.

"Put them on her tightly" the cranky woman said as the nurse places the cuffs in place then locks them with a key. she nods at the cranky woman as she then takes charge. the cranky woman released Elsa's wrist and grabs the chain that linked to both cuffs. There was a small hinge on the wall where the nurse linked a much longer chain that was connected to the small link connecting to both cuffs. Securing the connections the 2 women nodded at eachother.

Symbol for the nurse to take Jack's lifeless statue out of the room. Finally the little boy was taken out by 2-3 nurses who were now scared of the beast that was locked away in chains.

"Code Blue, I never understood why blue when really all it involves is chains and limits..." A nurse said as she walked out after she saw that Elsa was now chained to a wall.

"I'll release those everytime I come in with your food or medication, oh and before I forget Happy Birthday beast." With nothing more to say the cranky woman walked out of the chamber leaving a now teary eyed young 7 year old girl locked like usual behind a door that no one enjoyed opening. Chaining her up like a dangerous animal for the rest of her life. Was that really the only way Elsa was gonna be treated like from now on? A beast? A danger? An out of control animal?

whatever was going to happen this was her new life and this was how she had to live it from now on.


	2. 6 Yrs Later

6 years later...

6 years passed in a flash. Must've been cause nothing happened everything stayed the same for Elsa. She was still someone people feared. Still someone locked up. Still someone chained up. Still the same room. Still the same caretaker. Still someone hidden. Even worse still cursed with the so called unknown disease.

Children got adopted, taken in, some even got transfered to better care facilities, but Elsa remained in the same place as always. The only changes was her body. She got the body of a nicely formed teenager. Her hair grew past her shoulders all the way to her lower back, now with some curls or waves but still the same platinum blonde hair color.

Being treated like a beast meant she didn't have the best clothes but that changed when a woman outside knew about a cold child. this lady collected all her clothes she owned when she was young and handed them in a basket declaring they were for a cold child. Who knows maybe saying "cold child" simply means the girl you have hidden from the rest.

Who knows but atleast she had decent clothes. Another change was the fact her personality went from being scared to being a sarcastic rebel. Yet she still had no control to her disease.

Chains linked to the wall Elsa simply sat on the floor looking at her hands that were in the tight entire hand cuffs. She hated those things, not just from being painfully tight, but also because they made her mad. Any random night they drove her insane, she'd bang them on the walls for as long as she needed to until she'd fall to the floor in tears.

She was bored to death. Normally she'd take naps or simply day dream but not anymore. Her chains aren't long enough to let her lay on her bed and even if she was capable she'd be in a oddly uncomfortable position. She hasn't had any odd dreams like the one she had back then, mostly because she hardly gets sleep from banging the cuffs on the walls. She no longer had anything to do for time to pass by.

The door opened randomly, like usual in came Ms. Grumpy atleast that's what Elsa decided to name her for the time being until she's either dead or missing.

"Why if it isn't time, I'm starving Grumpy so can you release these things from my hands I've been dying since last night" Elsa said in a annoyed tone as Grumpy came by with a tray.

"Don't try any funny business or else you won't get anymore food for the rest of today" Grumpy said as she inserted the key then twist.

"Well there's nothing to do so why risk it" Elsa said as she rubbed the redness on her pale wrist from the annoying cuffs.

She sat on her small useless bed where her tray was set. Since she could no longer sleep in the bed from her growth her bed became her eating spot.

"So who's idea was it to have oatmeal for breakfast today? You know I hate oatmeal" Elsa said in disgust

"Wha wha too bad now EAT IT you little BRAT" Grumpy said moving the tray closer to Elsa.

Almost like a little kid she stuck her tongue out at Grumpy then forced herself to eat one of her disliked breakfast meals. Of course just like everything she touches the spoon freezes. Who knows how many bowls, plates, even silverware the nurses have to buy, all because a certain someone freezes everything everytime. It wasn't even rare anymore for Grumpy to roll her eyes whenever it happened.

Eating with a frozen spoon helped alittle bit, it made anything hot cool down to a much comfortable temperature to eat. Not to forget her room was below freezing, that too made foods drop temperature alot faster.

When she finished eating to the point she was atleast satisfied she jumped off the bed and back to her usual spot

"Can they not go back on so fast you got no clue what a pain they cause" Elsa begged

"No you know the rules off when food comes back on when done no such thing as breaks" Grumpy claimed grabbing the cuffs from the ground

"OK Ok but can I atleast change? I've worn this since the day I showered which was 3 days ago" Elsa claimed as she held the tips of the dress with her fingers

"Fine but I'm not going out" Grumpy said rolling her eyes as she turned around to provide atleast alittle privacy for Elsa as she walked in victory to her basket with clean clothes.

Trying to stall she took her time choosing what to wear that was until Grumpy got impatient only in result that the cuffs came back on. Elsa in defeat yet in clean clothes stood infront of Grumpy as she put the cuffs in place. She was locking them when her walkie talkie went off.

"WE NEED ALL NURSES NOW EMERGENCY! BOY! BODY TEMP WON'T RISE, I THINK HE WAS CAUGHT ALL NIGHT IN A BLIZZARD HURRY!"

"Whats that all about?" Elsa curiously asked

"none of your business" Grumpy said in a hurry as she grabbed the tray in a hurry then made her way out the door of the chamber locking it behind her.

With Grumpy out of the room Elsa was all alone like usual. There was something going on on the other side of the door and Elsa couldn't beat curiosity she wanted to atleast know something than nothing. Her chains didn't let her reach the door but she could hear pieces of what was going on.

"So what's up with Elsa?" One voice asked

"Like usual, though she was pissed about breakfast then again she's always pissed no matter what" Grumpy said

"Anywho whats this about a boy?" Grumpy asked

"No identification on him, seems to be concious of whats going on, he seems normal but he's got freezing temperature all over his skin. His vitals are pretty low too" the one voice explained

"Ok does he have a name? Where was he found? Any theories?" Grumpy asked

"well the boys name is Jack Frost. He was found this morning 6AM on the mountain asleep or passed out on the snow floor with our akitas that escaped last night. we have a theory his temp is so low because of a possible blizzard or simply from the freezing temp it gets at night especially on high level like the mountain" The one voice claimed

"hmm it makes sense are there any other theories? also this boy has a familiar name I need to look into it" Grumpy said

"No need to, when they told me his name I did some research... this boy went missing 3 years ago I tried to call parents but found out they divorced 2 years ago apparently they don't want anything to do with the child anymore he's practically an orphan. I have my own theory but I first wanna talk to Elsa before I jump to conclusions" the nurse claimed

"Ok thats one heck of a story, i guess we have a new child in this center. I'll go take a look at this kid, make sure you put on the special gloves shes on her cuffs call if you need me" Grumpy said. footsteps disappeared yet the door unlocked. Elsa rushed back to her usual spot so it didn't look like she was over hearing. In came the nurse.

"Hi Elsa, how are you?" She kindly greeted

"So what do you want? who are you?" Elsa asked sitting back down on the ground

"My name is Ginnie, I just have a few questions" Ginnie said calmly

"ok and you expect me to have answers. I guess we'll figure out" Elsa said rolling her eyes

"So when you were submitted to the center you were told you were sick do you remember your symptoms?" Ginnie asked

"Alittle why you ask? Shouldn't you have information on me in your files?" Elsa asked

"yes we have information on you but they're set apart from the other files, Sorta hidden from all the other nurses including me. the only ones who know where they are hidden are the nurses who primarily worked with you" Ginnie claimed as she sat on the bed

"Ok so what do you need the information for?" Elsa asked alittle concerned

"I just want to connect symptoms with this new boy that came in I have a theory he could be like you in a way" Ginnie claimed

"Yea yea I get what you mean" Elsa said rolling her eyes

"So then tell me some primary symptoms" Ginnie said motioning Elsa to start talking

"It starts with cold skin yet mine cant be touched without being frozen, then you have pale skin, If he's like me he won't feel freezing temperatures like this room or a frozen lakes water, If he's young look out for frost flying off his fingertips, here and there random vital signs can appear when checked they won't stay the same, frosty ice appears around you at night, freezing stuff is something you deal with the whole time you touch anything, oh and when you talk in freezing temps someone like me wont have that puff of vapor or smoke appear, that's all I can say from the top of my head" Elsa exclaimed as she shrugged her shoulders at the end

"Weird. From what I gathered, this boy is somewhat different. What if I can somehow get special permission for you to meet Jack?" Ginnie suggested

"Trust me even if you ask for special permission it won't do much see how I'm treated? theres no way they'd easily let someone risk someone else meet a girl like me it's like they say i'm "Dangerous"" Elsa said as she moved her cuffed hands around trying to make it look like the apostrophy sign with the cuffs

"It's worth a shot, anywho thank you for your time Elsa it was nice to finally meet you" Ginnie said as she bowed then made her way out

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do" Elsa said sarcastically as she watched Ginnie disappear out the door

The door shut then the lock made its lock noise. Back to boredom. Before she set her head back on the wall she saw on the bed something odd. She got as close as possible to the bed and thats when she saw what they were. A pair of the special gloves all nurses have to wear when they come into her room.

Was Ginnie not wearing them this whole time?! Elsa freaked alittle, was this woman asking for a death wish or did she forget to put them on?! Now Elsa was confused yet shocked with the kind of person Ginnie was. She sat back on the ground but never took her eyes off the gloves.

Lunch time came by. same thing as always cuffs off, eat the terrible cooking, deal with Grumpy being nothing else other than rude, cuffs on, and repeat the boredom cycle. Before Grumpy walked out Elsa asked about Ginnie if she was gonna see her again or if she atleast talked to her about the special permission. All Grumpy said was that she was never going to let a danger out of her room unless there was a urgent problem and she had to be out. She wasn't cruel enough to let a girl die Elsa was still a girl even if she was considered a danger to the world.

When Grumpy saw the gloves on the bed she simply felt annoyed she knew Ginnie would do what she did but she couldn't stop her from doing some things. Even if she warned her about the risks she's exposing herself to wouldn't be enough to stop her. Ginnie in a way was like an older Elsa. Her tray was taken and Grumpy was out of the room leaving Elsa on her usual spot. Chained and back on the ground

In the end she fell asleep to a dream none other than a nightmare.

She walked around the Arendel castle with her family playing hide and seek. She's a little 5 year old girl she skips around the halls in search of her 4 year old sister she doesn't find her but instead a snow hare hops across the hall. She follows it only to find out it leads her to another place, the mountains. The same snow hare appears and she continues to follow it.

As she follows it the hare leads her to a cave, in that cave there's small rolls or tubes of stuff. She attempts to open one but some kind of darkness takes over her. A grey hand is all she see's when she opens her eyes she's in a swinging cage, she isn't 5 anymore but to her real age 13. Her hands are cuffed and all around are more cages with ice statues. the same ones from her past dream. Mom. Dad. Sis. and little Jack.

She tries to get out of the cage but its no use when her hands are cuffed. She screams and a powerful cold gust flies all around freezing the cages until they break. The cuffs freeze and they as well break. She falls but never hits the dark floor, someone catches her. Before she can see who she ends up waking up with a panting heart. All she saw was a long curved stick.

"Someone woke up from a nightmare" she heard a voice

Elsa looked around she sat up from the ground and saw Grumpy was standing over her with a tray of dinner.

She sets the food down but before she takes the cuffs off she hesitates from what she saw

"Elsa what did you do? How did you do this?" Grumpy asked

Elsa was confused she looks down at her cuffs and when she sees it she gasps

"I-I don't know" Elsa said alittle scared to see what she did

somehow Elsa got a Snowflake to form on both cuffs.

She unlocked the cuffs then grabbed Elsa's hands and pulled up her sleeves to see her skin. Nothing was different.

"I-I think you'll just have to go to bed without dinner tonight I-I'm sorry but you're just not well" Grumpy said hesitantly as she rushed the cuffs back on not loosing sight of the snowflake figure on them. She grabbed the tray and left the room locking it shut.

Elsa was confused... Did Grumpy just apologize? She never apologizes, when she does it's always in a sarcastic way. Also was she scared?

Elsa hasn't felt scared in for so long. She glanced at the snowflake as she thought about her dream. The scream? but it was a dream could I have screamed in my sleep or something? Is it possible my dreams are signs? Elsa couldn't take much more she ended up attempting to sleep but that night was one of those nights she didn't sleep at all. It was one of those nights she hasn't had since she was 7 years old, and it happened on her birthday night... again...


	3. Hello Jack

The next day Elsa felt dizzy yet exhausted. Her body was weak from a night of no sleep what so ever not even a small 5 minute nap. She had no sleep, her energy was down. Just the thought that her dreams were a possible truth scared her. She didn't want to risk falling into another terrible nightmare. When Grumpy came in to give Elsa breakfast she noticed Elsa was low on energy but didn't bother asking how she slept or if she slept at all.

Throughout the day Elsa was too tired to even stand, most of the time she just sat there at her usual spot and when Grumpy came in with her meds she still didn't bother to stand. She didn't wanna nap cause she was afraid of the nightmares that waited for her so she forced herself to stay awake.

Not expecting any visits like usual someone walked in and Elsa couldn't even keep her eyes opened.

"Hey Elsa I just wanted to come in and chat for a bit, uh darling are you well?" The voice asked

Elsa forcefully opened her eyes to see Ginnie walking over towards her

"Oh hey Ginnie whats up" Elsa said as she somehow managed to sit up straight for a proper chat

"Elsa darling you're not well you can tell just from the looks of it, whats wrong?" Ginnie asked as she tilted her head in curiousness

"Oh you know one of those sleepless nights" Elsa said as she felt a yawn come in

"Well if that's the case then why don't you atleast take a nap?" Ginnie asked

"No anything but that please I don't want to see another nightmare there's got to be some other solution" Elsa pleaded as she rubbed her red eyes

"Well if it's nightmares you're scared of then here take this" Ginnie said as she pulled out some kind of peach colored pill

"Ginnie are you giving me drugs?" Elsa asked alittle scared

"Heavens no girl! this is an energy boost pill. I take them sometimes when I have sleepless nights mixed with busy days that don't allow me to take naps" Ginnie proclaimed handing the pill to Elsa

"how long does it last?" Elsa asked looking at the pill in curiosness

"For me 7 hrs for a girl your age 3-4 hours it all varies in age" Ginnie claimed

"well I'll take what I can get but I don't have water to take it with and if I touch it it'll freeze to my touch" Elsa claimed feeling another yawn come by

"They're chewable so there's no need for water and I can pop it in your mouth for you now open please" Ginnie claimed as she put a glove on just incase even though she hated putting on those expensive odd gloves

Elsa opened her mouth with no more hesitation as she felt Ginnie bring the pill close to her mouth then plop it was on her tongue the next.

"Mmm blueberry flavored" Elsa said as she chewed on the pill

"I can never take my medication if it has no flavor its just too plain and nasty in my case" Ginnie commented as she took the glove off

Elsa nodded in agreement "2 questions how long does it take to take affect also why do you take those gloves off you need them for a reason in this room did you never get told about-" Before Elsa could finish what she was saying she was cut off

"Jack yes i know dear but you panicked and it was simply a misunderstanding you were trying to defend yourself you never planned on hurting the little boy, oh and the pill takes effect in 5 minutes" Ginnie claimed

"It's like you know what I was thinking when it happened, you weren't even there so how do you know my thoughts" Elsa asked as she brought her knees in to hug them close

"If I were you I would've done the same thing it's just common sense for me" Ginnie said plainly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"anywho you came in here for something before you saw me exhausted, what was it?" Elsa asked as she tilted her head

"Well i came to say that I couldn't get the special permission for you to meet Jack but I found a way you can meet him, ever heard of video chats?" Ginnie asked

"I told you getting that special permission was impossible oh and i've lived my life in a chamber hidden from the world i Totally know what a video chat is" Elsa said with alittle sarcasm

"Hardie har har real funny, a video chat is pretty much what it sounds I'll bring in a computer attached to a tv screen so you can talk to him, there'll be one in his room too. Since he's like a mystery diseased boy he has no roomie he's got plenty of space for the same set It'll be like meeting him in person" Ginnie claimed with some excitement in her eyes

"Ok sounds good the only thing is there's a computer screen that stops us from actually meeting eachother but as long as no one is at risk of injuries then I'm cool with it Just a question how will I talk to him if my hands are um you know chained/cuffed?" Elsa asked

"Oh theres gonna be a time limit sadly but if all seems to go well I'll see if i can get your caretaker to give you a longer time period without the cuffs" Ginnie claimed

"Ok I'm actually looking forward to this. So do i get to keep the computer and screen in here?" Elsa asked as she obviously had plenty of empty space for a new feature to be added to the plaace

"Yes, you'll be able to change the password and username to your liking after we get you logged in" Ginnie said as she got up

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked as she saw Ginnie make her way towards the door

"why to get your video chat geer so you can meet him, the sooner the better oh and the you know what seems to be working I'll be back in a bit" Ginnie said with a smile from ear to ear as she disappeared out the door locking it behind her

So who is this Jack Frost gonna be? How old is he? What's to know about eachother? All the possible thoughts flew through Elsa's mind. What she was most looking forward to was the fact that she could talk to someone who was as they say close to being almost like her, also that she was finally going to be able to talk to someone without risking their lives with some mistake.

As she sat back on the ground she began to think how this Jack Frost gonna look. Did he have piercings of any sort. Was he short or tall? What his skin color would be. Hair color was it some wacky color like purple? His eyes were they asian shaped or randomly shaped? All weird sorts of thoughts came to her mind and all weird randomized looks were created but was she anywhere close to finding out how this boy would look across the screen.

she was about to find out.

* * *

Ginnie came back with the computer and tv in a rush. the tv was set on a wheely furniture cabnet with the computer plugged in and ready to go next to it. Ginnie came to Elsa with the key to releasing her hands for a limited amount of time. Before she let Elsa touch the computer she was handed a pair of teal gloves with a small white snowflake on the middle end.

"Wear these when you're gonna touch the computer or tv its just to prevent freezing anything" Ginnie said calmly

She showed Elsa how to log on and showed her everything she needed to know. how to link computer to tv screen. how to change the volume. how to change any sort of settings on her profile. how to minimize screens. how to go full screen. how to find the video chat page. everything was taught to Elsa like a little kid learning to ride a bike.

It was odd yet helpful. They were on the screen where it showed Jack's contact the mouse was over the video chat call button all she had to do was press it. Ginnie thought Elsa was nervous so she gave her a minute to breath. Really the one who was nervous and needed that minute was Ginnie not Elsa.

The button was pressed and the wait was on. Ginnie looked like she was going to pass out everytime the bubbled noise was heard from the dialing. Finally the dialing stopped Elsa's screen shrunk to a corner of the screen and the big screen now infront of her showed nothing. it was still loading, the service wasn't the best down in the chamber room but it was decent enough.

The screen finally loaded and it revealed the Jack Frost she's heard so much about. she was so wrong about him. He wasn't a little boy he was a teen just like her. He wasn't ugly he was actually good looking. He wasn't weird either. He was just a normal looking teenage boy. Well except for his hair, it was white like fresh snow, odd but it fit him well.

"Jack Jack can you hear me?" Ginnie asked as she waved her arms around

"Yes Ginnie I hear you can you hear me?" Jack asked

Ginnie didn't need to say a thing her smile was enough for a mute man to know she had said yes.

Jack chuckled a little bit at his caretaker.

"Jack this is the girl i've been telling you about Elsa this is Jack" Ginnie said as she pointed to Elsa then to Jack

"It's nice meeting you Jack" Elsa greeted as she waved

Jack was speechless

"Comeon now boy don't be shy, say something" Ginnie said getting Jack to atleast say hi

He couldn't even say the simple word Hi so instead he waved back with a nervous smile.

"I'm gonna leave you 2 to talk alone now, Elsa you have 1 hour bye you 2" Ginnie said as she waved then walked out locking the door behind her

"What's with a time limit? You under special care or something?" Jack asked

"Something like that, so why is your hair white snowman?" Elsa asked as she tilted her head

"Not a clue one minute its brown the next i wake up in the middle of a forest with white hair" Jack said trying to be alittle funny as he chuckled alittle at his responce

"so tell me about that? I've been told you have weird temp since you came in yesterday" Elsa said alittle curious

"Well you see it's hard to explain through a computer screen maybe sometime I'll tell you in person" Jack said as he sat down on his bed.

'That may not happen" Elsa said shrugging her shoulders

"why?" Jack asked

"Special care remember" Elsa said in a sarcastic tone

"oh yea, so whats up with that? Ginnie didn't tell me much other than the fact we could both be sick with the same disease which i highly doubt" Jack asked as he shrugged the last part out

"If you were here i'd tell you but nope." Elsa said as she sat down on her bed

"then I'll come see you, where's your room?" Jack asked getting up from his bed

"Can't tell you that, It's dangerous so please just believe me. anywho why do you doubt you're sick? Going through denial?" Elsa asked

"If this screen didn't split us i'd tell you why" Jack said sitting back down on his bed with a plop and a bounce. gosh that bed looked more comfortable than the one she had.

"well then we both got secrets don't we" Elsa said sarcastically

"guess so, throw that to the things in common bin" Jack said with a toothy grin as he pretended to throw something

Elsa rolled her eyes at his dorkiness yet it made him more attractive than he already was but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep a love life if he were to ever meet her i person which she highly hoped would never happen. She thought he was cute but she wasn't going to risk a fall in.

they talked with the remaining time they had. most of the time they didn't know what to talk about. This boy was new to the place and this girl had no clue what was out there. They would talk randomness sometimes. subjects like favorite color were chosen at times but they got to know eachother and it went well.

"you know its kinda funny the first night here i was scared to death with all this kids screaming i nearly escaped through my window but i didn't" Jack said laughing at himself

"what stopped you?" Elsa asked

"i honestly have no clue some sort of feeling that i should stay i guess" Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders

"hey Elsa how much time do we have left? you know before your limit is up?" Jack asked changing the subject out of curiosity

"10 minutes already wow that was fast" Elsa said as she looked at a 1 hour timer that was set on her computer before Ginnie walked out

"well then what to talk about now with such very little time left" Jack asked as he began to think

Elsa shrugged her shoulders

"Oh thats right I was supposed to discuss someting with you something about my symtoms i think" Jack said as he scooted closer to the computer screen to make his face look clearer and not pixelated much.

"oh yea that's right Ginnie told me about this. this was actually the whole reason to why she started this video chat in the first place" Elsa said with a small chuckle as she rolled her eyes

"well then let me think. honestly i don't feel anything at the moment other than a fast beating heartbeat" Jack said with a smirk on his face. Elsa rolled her eyes

"stop messing around and tell me your symptoms. come on if you don't i'll tell Ginnie you didn't co operate" Elsa claimed as she crossed her arms

"please don't do that she scares me sometimes" Jack said alittle nervous as he looked around to make sure she wasn't hiding somewhere in his room.

"then tell me Jack" Elsa said trying to hold back a laugh from his dorkiness

"ok i guess while we have the time remaining. So i have odd vitals every day that never stay the same. um my skin is cold and pale. I can stand freezing temperatures. I have random sleep comas the reason would be given to anyone but i rather not tell so for now its unknown. I feel normal but people freak out thinking i'm strange. thats all i know for now" Jack said

"Ginnie was right you are similar to me. heres what i deal with. Freezing temperatures don't affect me. I have below freezing temperature skin and yes i'm pretty pale. Ice used to surround my bed when i slept at night only when i was little. Random vitals every day. i too feel normal yet people used to freak out when i was little. theres more I'd tell you if you weren't across a computer screen" Elsa said looking down at her hands in the gloves Ginnie gave her

"So if we're similar should i be in special care too?" Jack asked concerned

"Depends. you said you highly doubt you're sick becuase of reason i dont know" Elsa said as she shrugged her shouders

before they could talk more her door opened and an alarm went off on the computer screen.

"Times up, back to your cuffs sorry Jack if she was any bit of trouble" Grumpy said as she followed Elsa

"What? Cuffs? Elsa-"

"Sorry Jack I gotta go bye it was nice talking to you" Elsa said as she moved the mouse to the hangup call button and hung up on him before he could say more.

She took her gloves off set them on the cabnet next to the computer and made her way back to her usual place she spent most of her day. Back in the cuffs. Back on the chains. Back to her everyday life. Grumpy locked them then made her way out locking the door behind her.

Elsa simply sat on the ground looking at the tv that was turned off. Jack looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it quite yet but the whole time they were speaking she had this feeling she saw him somewhere once she just couldn't remember. putting the thought aside, Elsa simply did what she usually did feel bored and hurt until food came to her by Grumpy.


	4. Avalanched

Later that day was just like the usual. The boost pill was still working but felt somewhat alittle dizzy. Sure the pill gave boost but her mind still knew she was tired. She stared at the snowflake on the cuffs she just couldn't stop wondering how it was caused. There were simply too many thoughts on her mind she ended up spending most of the time just sitting there with those thoughts swimming through her mind.

She wondered why Jack looked so familiar.

How the snowflake was caused.

Were her dreams visions or truths?

Why is Jacks symptoms so similar?

Will she and Jack be close?

There were simply too many thoughts. She constantly kept looking over at the video chat gear. She'd find herself staring at it without even knowing she was looking at it. She simply closed her eyes to stop herself from looking at the screen she simply tried to daydream her thoughts.

Before she could start her thoughts alarms started going off. Loud screaming were heard from outside the door. Footsteps rushing past. Something was going on and it frightened Elsa. Not knowing if someone would hear her she began to shout for help. The chains limited her distance but she got as close possible to the door and yelled her lungs out as she fought with the chains.

She felt something odd was going on in her room. The air got thicker and her screams got louder. Just like in her dream a strong cold gust of wind flew from her mouth hitting the chains freezing frost appeared to form on the chains weakening them as they spread farther and farther. Her yelling for help didn't stop. Alarms going off all over the place.

Children running and possible nurses herding the children to the nearest emergency exits. As result of fear and screams the the frost weakened the chains to the point they cracked apart. She was no longer connected to the chain on the wall yet still had the cuffs connected to eachother. Not caring anymore about the cuffs she ran up to the door and banged the cuffs on the door leaving scratches from where metal hit metal.

the banging mixed with screaming finally got someones attention. she heard the door unlock and finally it opened. Ginnie and Grumpy were there to help get children out.

"you're still a girl now get out of here go go go!" Grumpy said as she urged Elsa to get out. In such a hurry she never got the cuffs off but that was somewhat good. With her hands covered no one would be injured, now all she had to do was cover so no one would touch or bump in contact with her skin. As she rushed her way out with the 2 nurses they handed her a blue cape that she used to cover.

For once she was finally going to see the world outside of the chamber. At her sights she saw children of all ages running in the white covered snow fields. Dogs chasing as they rushed out with little kids on their backs, kids who have had amputations or injured legs. Nurses were herding the children making sure not one of them would get left behind.

When they finally reached a certain distance away from the center everyone stopped and the nurses began to count children.

"Grumpy whats going on?" Elsa asked as she handed her cuffed hands to the nurse infront of her

"We got an avalanche alert we have to evacuate and get to safety" Grumpy said as she pulled the cuffs key out of a pocket

"Why didn't everyone get put into the chamber? I thought that room was meant for emergencies?" Elsa asked as Grumpy unlocked the cuffs letting them fall into her opposite hand

"That used to be a chamber until it became your special room, besides it's freezing cold in there you'd survive but we'd all suffer from hypothermia. Oh yea and we're too many to fit in that one room" Grumpy said in a sarcastic tone as she turned to walk away and help with the counting

"ELSA HAVE YOU SEEN JACK ANYWHERE!?" A worried voice asked from behind

Elsa turned her neck to see a teary eyed Ginnie standing in the most worried position she's ever seen.

"Wasn't he with the others?" Elsa asked now alittle concerned

"No remember he has a solo room" Ginnie said as she felt more tears rush down her cheeks.

Elsa followed Ginnie as they made their way to where everyone was gathered

"Attention Has anyone seen Jack?" Ginnie asked as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand

"I saw a boy passed out in his room with his door open" a little girl with pigtails saddled on one of their dogs said

"Why didn't anyone go help him?!" Ginnie said as her voice wobbled and tears again overflowed her eyes

"Isn't the boy almost like this one chick? Touch skin and you'd face some kind of consequence" the same little girl said while petting the back of the dogs head

The gathered children begun to chatter amungst themselves agreeing they were scared to help yet they did see him. Ginnie feared what could happen

"Ginnie we gotta get going the more time we waste the riskier it becomes out here" One of the nurses said as she took one little girls hand who started a linkage of holden hands

"But Jack! WE CANT LEAVE HIM BEHIND! I'LL GO GET HIM!" Ginnie claimed as she turned around making her way towards the center. That was until other nurses got in the way grabbed her and forced her to go the direction they all had to go

"NO NO I CANT LEAVE HIM NO LET ME GO!" Ginnie yelled as she fought but couldn't get out of the other nurses grip

"HE CAN DIE PLEASE LET ME GO PLEASE!" Ginnie continued to yell. Tears began to flow faster from her eyes her body weakened and she stopped fighting. Elsa felt bad for Ginnie she had to do something she couldn't let another Jack be in so much trouble this time not being her.

All the children made links with one another as they followed the nurses taking everystep making them farther and farther from the center. Elsa followed from the back, with a sad expression that was until she remembered she's not like everyone. She stopped walking as she declared "I'M GOING BACK, If I get caught in the avalanche I won't be shivering, I'LL BE FINE!"

"PLEASE LET HER DO THIS! SHE'S RIGHT SHE WONT GET HURT" Ginnie claimed as she stopped walking giving Grumpy a pleading look.

Grumpy grit her teeth for a second then closed her eyes as she gave Elsa her response that she knew she'd understand. "DON'T DIE!"

with that said they split paths. Children with nurses going to safety. Elsa alone going back to the danger zone. All this for one simply mysterious boy she had just met.

She ran in the snowy fields with nothing but the same view all around. It was almost like running in a white room with no exit. The snow under her feet made the softest crunch noise yet it was slippery at times. She had never ran in snow filled floors it was hard for her to keep her distance even with her arms extended out at her sides.

The sky was grey instead of blue, clouds filled the sky making it be somewhat peaceful not having the sunlight blind those who have never seen the light of day.

The snow was layered from the snowfalls at night. Some of it wasn't so packed yet she'd step in heavy thick packs of snow where she'd constantly trip landing on her knees but she'd get up fast for she had no time to waste.

Finally arriving to the front of the center she moved the door opened and thats when she realized she wasn't wearing anything to prevent freezing. Already too late the door froze when she opened it. She was tempted to go back to her chamber just to put on her gloves yet she didn't want to waste the time she had left.

"Careful careful, one wrong move and things can go wrong" Elsa kept telling herself as she stepped into the building. Right as she took the first step, things began to shake. The ground began to shake forcefully. Earthquake? NO WRONG the avalanche had started. Elsa had less than 30 minutes to find Jack and get to safety. The pressure was on.

She covered her hands as she used the cape to prevent touching anything. "JACK JACK WHERE ARE YOU!" Elsa yelled as she fought with the shaking floor to stabalize herself. She heard someone upstairs yell back.

"GINNIE I'M UP HERE. HELP ME I'M STUCK!" Jack yelled from upstairs

with speed Elsa rushed upstairs dodging all the falling objects yet stumbling to stay on her feet. At the end of the halls she saw what had happened. There was a weak spot in the buildings roof. Thanks to that strong quake it fell apart piling up against what seemed to be Jacks room door.

"Jack I'm here calm down I'm gonna get you out of this I'm not gonna leave you" Elsa yelled as she saw all the roof tiles and heavy boards in the way.

"Oh thank god Ginn- wait a minute you're not Ginnie you're El- Elsa!" Jack said from the other side of the door

"the one and only, mind giving me a hand? try and move things through the door opening so the door can open wider" Elsa suggested as she looked for a solution to move enough tiles for the door to open more.

"seems like the girl on the other end of the computer wasn't using any filters" Jack teased as he fit his arm out the door

"I didn't want to do this..." Elsa mummbled to herself. She brought her hands close to the boards

"Jack whatever you do don't touch anything infront of your door" Elsa warned. Jack gave her a thumbs up as he lifted his hand away from the tiles

With no more hesitation she placed her hands on the tiles. With great speed all the mess infront of Jacks door froze. While it was all making its way to a frozen state Jacks hand close to the boards in a fist

"Jack NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Elsa yelled as her eyes widened at what had happened infront of her eyes

He pulled his hand back then with great force pushed his hand back forward unleashing his fisted hand, then out of nowhere a great strong cold wind came by forcing all the now frozen tiles out of the way. Wth everything out of the way his hand disappeared back into the room and the door opened to show a good looking white haired blue sweatered boy holding a curved stick.

"Surprise" Jack said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck nervously

"What was that?" Elsa asked as she stood back up straight

"No time to explain, quick do you know someplace safe?" He asked walking out of the room

The ground begun to shake with even more powerful force making the 2 of them bump down to their knees

"Follow me" Elsa said as she led the way

Rushing down the stairs and avoiding all falling wood tiles they nearly made it until a tile fell nearly blocking the way they needed to go. They both saw it on time that they reacted at the same time. Elsa extended her right arm shooting a clear blue ray at the tile. Jack aimed his curved stick with his left arm sending a gust of wind.

the large wooden tile froze then was hit with a force of strong wind moving it aside then breaking it into pieces. All around them there was furniture shaking, pictures falling, tiles falling and snow somehow already making it in through cracks in the building tiles.

The avalanche had hit with a hard thump, luckily Elsa and Jack were now in a safe place yet they were buried under layers of snow.

Looking around at the titanium walls to the same material floors Jack looked back at Elsa "What is this place?"

Elsa looked away with a sigh as she walked over to the small bed. "The chamber room, also known as my special room"

"Woa, but why do they keep you here, wait are those the chains that grumpy old hag talked about earlier?!" Jack asked noticing broken chains on the floor covered in frost

"Yup those are the ones, I'm kept here because I'm dangerous to all the other children" Elsa claimed as she got up just to get her teal gloves from the cabnet with the video chat gear then sat back down on the bed

"dangerous how? you seem normal" Jack said walking over to where Elsa sat

"well you saw what I did out there" Elsa shrugged as she moved over a bit so he could sit next to her

"You mean that cool freezing ability of yours" Jack said with a smile

"Its not "cool" all the time, its dangerous i've been told i'm sick' Elsa said as she put on the gloves

"I highly doubt your sick, so how is this dangerous?" Jack asked curiously

Elsa ended up telling Jack about young Jack. How he got in and what happened to him. How she felt and how she was tortured. What her childhood was like. What life had become for her, and how she suffered so much.

Jack was left in shock. He gave Elsa wide eyes but he didn't stop looking into her crystal like blue eyes. Elsa laid on the bed as she curled up she had a feeling the boost up pill was slowly loosing effect. Still she wanted to talk to Jack for she finally had something to do than to sit and be bored.

"well I'm sorry about that other Jack though I understand why what happened happened" Jack said as he turned to be able to look at Elsa

"Yea you're not the first to say it. All about a misunderstanding and a accident" Elsa said as she shrugged her shoulders in bed

"Well not exactly what I was going to say but sure that works too" Jack said with a smile

"Well then what were you going to say Snowman?" Elsa asked

"It's best I explain my story before i tell you my opinion your royal Frostbite highness" Jack said in a dorky way that made his smile glow

"I told you i was a princess but now I no longer am, but whatever tell me your story Mr. Secretive Boy" Elsa said with a roll of her eyes

Jack chuckled as he sat in a better position to tell his story.

* * *

Jack's Story

 _When I was a young boy I lived a happy life. Sure I was bullied for being such a boy full of imaginations but still life was easy for me. I lived with my family my mom, dad. and little sister. We were happy with eachother but mom and dad had problems._

 _Dad had a habit of using money on stuff we didn't need and he'd sometimes not come home at night cause he knew he did wrong in taking the money. Mom was an elegant woman who knew what was right or wrong. They constantly had fights about our financial status._

 _Thanks to dad using money for useless things we began to go broke every now and then. Mom didn't have the best pay in the world for she worked as a maid for a man who was so rich in our town. Dad well he didn't really have a job he would either be with me and sis or he'd be out trying to make money or using money. he was just all over the place._

 _Finally mom got tired of his ways. They got into this huge argument something to do with money, a amount of time, and some way to split the family. I never got to hear it all cause I ended up taking my sister out for a little time on the ice._

 _She loved to ice skate so we went out to avoid hearing the argument for i knew when our parents fought they'd scare my sister. We skated for a good while when we were going to make our way back since the sky was soon to be dark something went wrong._

 _The ice began to crack where my sister stood, I got her to safety back on the snow covered solid ground using a curved stick that was lying around. Not knowing my actions, I ended up sacrificing my life for hers. I fell in the ice cold water. The last thing I heard were the cries of my sister. I don't know what happened to the family from there._

 _I couldn't hear a thing and I blacked out from the cold._

 _Years later someone spoke to me. There was a light that pulled me out of the freshly frozen lake. I found out the one speaking to me was the moon she told me she was the wisest there was, that she had a mission for me one that only I could accomplish. A girl born of ice powers lies not far. Stay and you'll find her. Help her and I'll deliver you to the guardians who await for a new member._

 _Can you do that Jack Frost? I smiled and took on the mission. The moon told me about my magic gift how I can fly with the gust of wind. How I can cause frosty images to appear. How I control the winds strength. How I can do magic with my staff. Though most importantly how I could help this girl with her magic._

 _So I stayed the night where i was, yes i'll be honest I tried out my flight only to end up not being the best at it and well crashed in a pile of snow. Next thing I know there's dogs protecting me from this cold blizzard thinking I was like all normal children. I end up here where I meet all sorts of people but most importantly I find out this is where the troubled magical ice girl has been._


	5. Trapped

"I'll be honest when I saw you through the computer screen I thought this was a fake girl but now i see you in person and it's just like woah you're actually real and more prettier in person" Jack said with a grin on his face

Elsa rolled her eyes as she sat up straight

"So what you're saying is that I'm not sick but cursed with ice?" Elsa asked

"Yes but no. You're not cursed you're gifted with ice" Jack corrected

"Ok so what was your point before you told me your story?" Elsa asked

"My point was that what happened was simply because you didn't know how to control your powers, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere until you're 1,000 percent sure you're in control" Jack assured as he reached for her hand but she pulled it away from his reach simply cause she was alittle scared.

"So you're gifted too, are you in control of yours?" Elsa asked

"Yes, um sorta. remember I just came out of the ice a day ago this is new to me too but we can learn together" Jack said with a smile

"It looked like you were in control back there. you know with the tiles" Elsa said shrugging her shoulders softly

"Well you did too so this may be easier than you think" Jack said as he got up only to fly around the room for a bit. Elsa was in a little awe as she followed him with her eyes fly around the space

"So who are the guardians?" Elsa asked

"Well I'm not entirely sure but from what the moon told me they're people who do certain things as long as people believe in them" Jack said as he played with his staff in the air

"So people like Santa? What would you do? All you do is icey stuff" Elsa said as she watched him play with a rabbit he made appear

"Possibly be the one incharge of bringing winter to the world duh how else do you expect snow to come around or frost to form on windows" Jack teased as he laid back comfortably in the sky sending the newly frost bunny to go play around with Elsa.

"This is amazing" Elsa said as she smiled ever so brightly while cuddling with the bunny. Jack may have felt a grin appear on his face as he saw the platinum blonde's smile light up the place.

The bunny hopped away from her bed and simply hopped around in the air with small trails of icy mist following it. Elsa got so comfortable with the magic Jack had shown her, that she wondered if she could try something without hurting Jack.

She stood in the middle of the room with Jack now back on land. With no hesitation Elsa rotated her hands around one another. When she saw a snowball begin to form and snowflakes follow her fingers she simply smiled. She made a small snowball, looked at Jack who was nodding at her with a smile. She then threw the snowball up into the air.

To her surprise the snowball burst into a snowflake shape in the air, disappeared, and it began to snow in the room.

Elsa felt like a child who was rewarded with a treat for doing something good. She smiled so big she felt embarrassed that she hid her smile covering it with her hands.

"SEE I TOLD YOU ITS MAGIC I KNEW I COULD FIND SOME WAY TO HELP YOU!" Jack yelled as he ran up to her only to result sliding on the snow that began to pile on the chamber floor. He fell on his rear making Elsa giggle at him.

He smiled at the girl who simply got more and more prettier the second he saw her. Elsa's hair was now covered with tiny snowflakes here and there. Jack was covered with snow since he fell. Elsa eventually walked over to help him up instead Jack pulled her down as a joke. He didn't intentionally mean for Elsa to fall right above him but what happened next was a surprise.

They looked into eachothers blue eyes not knowing what was going to happen, that was for Jack to say the least. Elsa brought her face close to Jack's they're lips touched, then separated. Somehow they both saw it coming yet still they were flattered.

The snowfall stopped, the snow on the floor began to thaw into small blue pieces of sparkles.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap" Elsa said as she got up

"Oh in that case I'll give you some privacy" Jack said as she got up after Elsa then turned to make his way out the door that was until he was stopped

"No, I'd like it if you kept me company, besides there's no where else to go out these doors is nothing but a messy destroyed building" Elsa said as she extended her arm then pulled it back

"Oh yea i forgot about that, but there's a beeping noise outside" Jack said with a small chuckle. He opened the door real quick to find a walkie talkie outside covered with some tiles. An extra perhaps. He took it, turned it to the silent mode, closed the door, then back to the space.

With no more to say but feel a yawn come close Elsa laid on the bed about to fall asleep

"Is that bed comfortable for you?" Jack asked walking over to Elsa noticing she was moving too much

Too tired to respond Elsa shook her head alittle. The bed was comfortable when she was little but she's too big for the bed now. no matter how many positions she tries it simply stayed the same. uncomfortable, hard, and small.

"If you want you can sleep on my shoulder I betcha it's more comfortable than the toy doll bed besides i'm not going anywhere" Jack claimed. Elsa gave a small smile as she got up from the bed, over to the floor, and next to Jack.

Hours later the walkie talkie began to make noise. Jack slowly moved Elsa off his shoulder and rested her head onto the pillow he grabbed from her bed. He sneaked off away from Elsa so he could hear better the walkie talkie without waking her up.

"Hello Hello? Is anyone there?" a voice said through the walkie talkie

"YES, Help 2 survivors trapped under layers of snow, can anyone hear me?" Jack said releasing the clicked down button

"what is your location?" The voice asked with some static noise following

"Adoption home for mental children" Jack responded

"Is anyone injured? Describe your setting?' The voice asked

"No ones injured the girl i'm with is resting, the room we're in has no cracked walls nor windows so we should be safe the walls are titanium oh and outside this room the place got shaken up so if you manage to get to there be careful theres tiles falling, broken glass on the floor, and so much more" jack warned

"Thank you for the warnings, Take care you two and stay warm help is on the way" The voice said

he turned the walkie talkie back on silent as he made his way back to Elsa. To his surprise she was now wide awake stretching her arms releasing a plesant sigh.

She looked around for a bit trying to remember what had happened but when she saw Jack, everything came trotting back to her memory. More importantly, the small somewhat expected kiss. She blushed while giggling a small laugh as the thought of his pale lips and hers come close for less than a minute. Sure it was nice but was it really necessary? She had just met the guy so why did it happen so fast?

Her thoughts scattered away as Jack began to talk while making his way next to her on the ground.

"Help is on the way, someone got a hold of us on the walkie talkie" Jack said calmly

"What a joy" Elsa said sarcastically

Jack simply gave her a concerned look

"What? Is there dried drool below my lip?" Elsa said alittle shocked as she began to rub below her lip in search of some odd feeling.

"No theres nothing there but your flawless face it's sorta flawed" Jack said

"Jack what do you mean?" Elsa said as she turned her eyes to meet Jacks daring blue eyes

"I mean you look like you're hiding something from me, come on you can tell me anything" Jack said not breaking eye contact with a soothing voice

Elsa couldn't bring herself to saying what she felt like saying. She got up wrapped her arms around herself, closed her eyes, and simply walked away from Jack. She wanted to say what was on her mind but she just couldn't find the right words, all that came out of her lips was nothing but a sigh.

Jack never took his eyes off the girl infront of him. He got up slowly to take a few steps toward the girl. She never moved but her arms shivered as they rubbed up and down her arms. Was she cold? He tried not to alert the girl as he got close to stand next to her.

"Elsa please just speak your mind" Jack begged hoping to get a responce from her. Nothing but silence between the 2. A soft sigh escaped Elsa's lips, staying in the same position. she finally spoke.

"that kiss, i'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I know love isn't something for me, so I'm sorry" She spoke in a whisper tone not wanting to look back at Jack

"Love is something for you and you can't avoid it frostbite" Jack said casually

"Why do you say that so casually?..." Elsa asked still not looking back at him

"because even though we just met I feel like we've already connected" Jack claimed keeping a soft tone

"Well that's what I'm scared of, I don't want to hurt anyone nor do I want to be left alone" Elsa said as she put her arms to her sides not turning her head

She took a few steps away from Jack frosty snowflakes followed her every step. Jack followed wanting to stay near her. He saw her stop infront of the nearest wall, then started to trail her finger around. Every move from her finger had a spark of frost follow behind it. Jack wondered what it was that caused her to react that way... Did he do something wrong?

He just wanted to know, but didn't want to make things worse. He trailed his finger tip around the same wall to stop his thoughts from bugging him. Frost scattered around his every move, he continued until he ran into something...Elsa's fingers. Not wanting to look, Elsa finally looked back at Jack. Her eyes teary, but shining like usual.

She didn't want to move, her hand was stiff. Jack noticed, as a result he moved his finger closer until his hand was over Elsa's. They stood close, close enough that their shoe tips touched. Finally Elsa made her move out of frustration. She rested her head on Jacks chest, hiding it from the boy. He let her hand escape so she could place it next to her head. Jack brought his arms close to comfort the distressed girl.

Every now and then her body would bounce up then down She was crying wasn't she? He held her tighter as he wanted to know what it was that made her be so struggled. His best thought was perhaps her isolated childhood. A while passed, she seemed to have calmed down. He loosened his arms letting the girl lift her head from her hidden burrow. Her eyes were red but still teary, to Jack's eyes she was still flawless

"Look at the wall" Jack said in a low voice motioning his eyes toward the wall

"Did I do that?" Elsa asked looking at the wall then back at Jack. The wall, Jack, wall, jack.

Neck tired from so much quick movement, she rested her head back on Jacks chest.

"We did that" Jack corrected. No need for Elsa to move her head, Jack figured her expression changed to a mix of confusion but amazed.

What they were looking at was a heart shaped arch with ice branches spreading around made from a mix of both their magic. A mix of a lost confused girl touched by a warm loving light. That reaction showed their feelings. They were in love with eachother.

"Jack I'm sorry but-"

"Quit apologizing, just stay here with me" Jack said stopping the girl from escaping his arms.

Elsa admitted her feelings that moment. More tears rolled down her cheeks. Jack wiped her tears away with his sleeve as he cupped her cheeks

"What's with the tears Frostbite? Don't tell me you're sad I know your feelings" Jack teased with a small grin

Elsa sobbed attempting to stop the waterfall of tears. "I'm just full of emothions. I'm scared that you could get stuck in trouble becuase of me. I'm afraid I'll be alone again if you do become one of those guardians. I'm glad someone can finally be mine but I don't want to loose you just like how I lost my family" Elsa sobbed

"Shh shhh. Come on do you really think I'm like that? I'll NEVER leave you alone. If I'm ever in trouble, i promise you I'll find a way out of it" Jack said as he moved his left hand from her cheek over to comb through her hair. Elsa couldn't help but smile at his words.

"I'll hold you up to that" She said finally starting to sound like her usual self.

She wrapped her arms around him for a moment until Jack pulled her back to look into her eyes checking if they were finally dazzling dry. They both smiled as they got close again. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him close as he held her waist close. Eyes closed they began to lean in. A tiny bit close. closer. CLOSER...

 _TIP TIP BUZZ_

The walkie talkie ruined the moment. They let go of eachother with gloomy expressions as Jack pulled up the annoying gadget turning the volume up so they could both hear.

"HELLO JACK ELSA?! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" A static woman voice was heard but was still familiar to the 2 of them

"HEY GINNIE!" Jack said with a happy tone when really he was bugged by the fact his own caretaker ruined the moment

"OH THANK GOD YOU'RE OK! WHAT WERE YOU DOING PASSED OUT!? YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET OUT OF THERE!" Ginnie responded in a mother like tone

"Ok 1 I wasn't passed out, it was a sleep coma and 2 please stop yelling at me its embarrassing" Jack responded looking over to see Elsa was silently laughing at him

"whatever you say but you're still in trouble" Ginnie claimed stubbornly

"Hey Ginnie is everyone ok? How's it out there?" Elsa asked as Jack pushed the responder button down for her

"Who is this? ELSA IS THAT YOU!?" Ginnie asked

"The one and only" Elsa responded

"Are you 2 safe! Everyone out here is safe and well now that the avalanche is gone" Ginnie said

"Yes Ginnie we're safe, where are you? How'd you figure we had a walkie talkie?" Jack asked

"I'm with the safety crew, I went to tell them about the 2 of you lost in the snow, they said they had gotten in contact with a guy and girl trapped inside the mental health adoption center, I knew that moment that was the 2 of you!" Ginnie said

"well I'm glad we could here your voice" Jack said in a soothing tone

"Me too, take care of eachother, help is right outside the place trying to get in" Ginnie said as static began to kick in

Her voice was gone the next minute.

"We're gonna be free soon!" Jack said jumping up into the air to fly around in excitement. Elsa chuckled a smile yet it disappeared.

Jack noticed her droopy look, he flew closer to Elsa not wanting to land

"Whats wrong frostbite, we're gonna be free" Jack asked tilting his head to the side

"Correction you're gonna be free, just watch the second we're outside I'm gonna be treated as what everyone thinks I am... A monster" Elsa said as she lifted her hands to look at them closer. She saw snowflakes appear around her fingertips.

"No you're not, you'll show then you're no danger. besides where would they lock you up in? the whole adoption center is a wreck" Jack said taking one of her hands in his.

"How do I show them that i'm no danger?" Elsa asked looking up into his dull blue eyes

"Its simple, take my hand I'll show you" Jack said offering his other hand.

She nodded, with no hesitation she took his hand. To her surprise Jack slowly got her up into the air with him. She pulled him closer so she could have a better grip of hope for she was scared of falling. Jack smiled when he saw her grip tighten when she moved her hands to his back.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall. now look down" Jack said with a smile.

Elsa slowly moved her head to look downward but her grip never loosened. As a result of Jacks touch ,starting from the bottom of her feet, her rugged old clothes began to change slowly. Her eyes shined

To not have all the maidens weight on him Jack lifted Elsa up into his arms. Elsa smiled every second, her fear had disappeared knowing Jack would never hurt her.

Jack whispered into Elsa's ear "Show me your magic again frostbite"

Elsa's expression was fiesty with those words. She jumped out of Jacks arms, as she was falling she swooshed a pile of snow for her to softly land on. When she got up she began to dance around the floor. With every step she took huge crystal clear snowflakes appeared on the floor, each one connected then spread around the whole floor.

She'd twirl around then shoot a beam of ice in the way she pointed. Every wall hit would freeze into Ice walls with tiny snowflakes carved inside them, She'd shoot at the already frozen ground and pillars of ice would rise from them. Each one reaching as high possible then curve meeting all the other pillars in the center of the wall.

A shot hit her bed, as result it froze into a much bigger bed one that looked like a bed a princess would truly have. One with tall skinny pillars and curtains all around tied to the pillars. Jack flew down not landing incase he'd have to doge any of her hits. The door of the chamber reshaped itself with a tall curved arch pillar as frame and the door froze into a much taller double door with fancy doorknobs

Elsa was finally in control of her magic. She was finally confident about it. She was finally expressing herself.

She felt powerful like the ice at her fingertips connected with her bloodstream. One last shot of magic was shot up towards the center of the cieling where tiny tips of the pillars meeting was appeared a not long chain. At the end of the chain grew a beautiful ice shard chandelier.

The chamber was no more a chamber, it was a now a strongly made Icey bedroom. It's creator was no longer scared, no longer shy, no longer caged. The girl who was once there disappeared and a new side of her finally showed, her true self.

Her name was Elsa the Ice Princess of Arendel.


	6. Not Cursed, Magical

Jack finally landed on the now frozen floor. He looked at the powerful girl infront of him. She looked more serious, more dominant, and definetly more beautiful.

She was looking at what she created herself. She was amazed of her power yet she smiled. She felt something touch her ankles, when she looked down she realized her rugged clothes were no more. She was now in a long blue dress with a crystal blue cape and sleeves. Her heels were really high and were a nice blue shade that sparkled abit in the light.

her hair wasn't straighly messy no more for it was now in a messy french braid. Her eyes dazzled with the dark shade of purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner hidden behind them. Everytime she saw her hands there were snowflakes flying off her tips and some frost around her palms.

"this is amazing, finally I can do this with no fear. who would've known what I was capable of doing" Elsa said turning to see Jack while placing her hands to her sides

"What triggered you to do this? I wanna know" Jack said amazed of the sight

"You did, so now i gotta thank you" Elsa said as she walked toward Jack

Jack had no words. All he saw was a gorgeous girl walking his way. All he wanted was to be with her. All he thought was her.

Swooping her off her feet, Jack took his prize. He parted for a moment to check if the walkie talkie was on silent, either way he ended up turning it off. Then he threw the walkie talkie to the other side of the room so it wouldn't ruin the moment.

Free from distractions he resumed where they left off. Reconnecting their lips into a unbreakable bond. The kiss was more passionate. Elsa was more dominant with this, and they didn't want to part not even for a second.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Jacks neck stuffing her fingers around in his white hair. Jack held her waist close moving his thumbs around in small circles.

Eyes closed, Bodies Clothes, Lips connected, and all alone Could this get any better? Answer yes yes it can.

We wanted more from eachother, we nearly got out of hand. His hands rolled down my waist to my tighs. He lifted me up from the ground and carried me carefully to the bed. From there we simply had fun making out on a much more comfortable spot.

Every squeeze of my thighs filled my body with shivers. Every kiss begged for more. But sadly that didn't last long. Before we knew it there were voices heard past the double doors.

"If they continue to treat you like a monster, Well lets just say I have a plan and I want you to come with me" Jack whispered into my ear as he sat up on the bed.

"whats the plan?" Elsa asked sitting up with curiosity

"Run away with me, be my girl I'll protect you from dangers and love you" Jack said rubbing her cheek with his thumb

"Even as a guardian?" Elsa asked

Jack repeated nodding his head assuring her the best.

Voices were being heard closer than before. Elsa looked back into Jacks eyes as she mouthed "Anytime anywhere as long as I'm with you"

They got up from the bed with sly looks at eachother. They hugged as they stood close to the doors awaiting for the voices to be exactly behind the doors...

Sounds got louder and louder.

"WE CANT GET THROUGH THOSE PLANKS WILL FALL ON US!" A mans voice was heard

It was clear it was too risky for them to get to us.

"Lets go" I said taking Jacks hand leading him towards the door.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, WE'LL GET TO YOU!" Jack yelled as he opened the door

"NO THATS TOO RISKY" The man yelled. Jack and Elsa simply ignored what the man said as they started to walk out.

Planks fell from the unsteady building. Every move they made was risky but they managed to make it through carefully taking steps over planks or glass.

"Watch out!" Elsa yelled as she saw a pile of broken fall down towards the man which made no move awaiting for his destiny. He had no time to move. Elsa took a hard step of fear for them man knowing she'd scare the man but saving him. With that hard step ice quickly trailed its way toward the man then curving around him traping him in a ice covered flower bud shape. He was safe from harm but he was terrified of what happened, he yelled for help banging on the hard clear ice walls.

Other men inside the wrecked buildings tried to break the ice using anything they had including some broken planks on the ground but nothing could break it. When they followed the ice trail with their eyes they saw the one that caused such power. They dropped what they had in their hands fearing if they were targets as they slowly backed away not taking their eyes off the enchantress.

Elsa knew that'd happen she gave Jack a look that he recognized.

"Enough walking lets go" Jack said gripping his curved staff in his hand placing it behind his back. He took Elsa into his arms as he gently jumped off the the wrecked floor into the air dodging any sort of object in his way. Finally standing next to the bud of ice he put Elsa back down but watched the fearing men just incase they tried to attack out of fear.

Knowing the man would cause a scene or put himself in even more danger Elsa didn't thaw the bud but began to push it with with extra ice behind it. The others gave up on standing around they wanted to throw whatever they had at Elsa thinking she was not gonna let the man out. With every object they threw nothing hit the target, instead it was blown aside. They weren't going to stop, triggering Jack to push them aside with strong winds.

The men feared even more. They got up from the ground then ran out in fear of not just one but two odd teenagers.

"welcome to my world" Elsa said in a small gloomy tone but never looked over at Jack

"Don't worry I'll get used to it" Jack said with a small chuckle.

Elsa kept her hands close infront of her using icey winds to push the bud. It was easy but somewhat challenging but that wouldn't stop the power from inside her. The man inside the bud yelled at Elsa trying to get her attention but she ignored him for she knew he was possibly calling her strange, cursed, the devil, maybe even a monster.

Jack didn't stand around, he used his magic to sweep any obstacle out of the way into the air over to the sides, he did all that just so nothing would be in the way of Elsa's magic.

Reaching the enterence door, both magician noticed the bud was too big to fit through the doorway. Jack shrugged his shoulders for they knew the only way to get out was to thaw the bud and let the guy out first. Elsa reached her arm out pointing over to the front of the bud not taking her concentration off it she shot a small beam of magic causing only a small portion of the front to thaw.

The man ran out the bud into the outside white covered fields. Arms up in the air, non stop running, he yelled such things to those who were out there.

Elsa sighed as she rolled her eyes. This was her new side she wasn't going to give a care to what others thought about her anymore. If she was born with magic then she's blessed and that's how she is going to be on from now on. Others may see her as danger but they got her all misunderstood.

Before melting the rest of the bud so they could get out something got her attention. Jack held a familiar object she saw when she was little. A crown was found inside a safe hidden behind a painting that had fallen from all the movement earlier.

"Was that safe always opened?" Elsa asked walking over to Jack feeling glass shatter under her heels

"No, I guess I might've bust it opened with a gust of wind earlier when the men were trying to hit you" Jack said shrugging his shoulders about to put it back into the safe Elsa stopped him. She took the crown from him, she held it infront of her seeing how it shined with some light that could escape inside the mess. It was small shaped almost like a triangle with a couple golden peaks going to the middle where there was a small blue crystal held between 2 of the peaks connecting at the top.

"This, this is mine... why would they hide this from me?" Elsa asked feeling mixed emotions but mostly anguished by the fact they even tried hiding her own history from her.

"Does it matter, lets get this back where it belongs" Jack said in a serious tone.

Thinking he was going to put it back into the safe Elsa hands the tiny piece of her past to Jack. She's about to turn around to leave back to the bud but Jack grabs her hand pulling her back.

"Jack what are you doi-"

Before she can finish she see's what Jack did. He put the crown back onto her head.

"Even with messy hair you're beautiful your majesty" Jack said nobly as he bowed like a gentleman.

"Oh Jack" Elsa said giving him a flirty smile. When he rised back from his bow Elsa grabbed his sweater neck pulling him close locking their lips in a _thank you dork_ kind of way.

when they parted Jack lifted Elsa from the ground leaping over the air back to the bud.

"Now then, lets show the world the real you" Jack said pointing at the bud. Elsa smiled as she turned her attention back to the bud she lifted her hand pointing at the tip of the bud sending a small beam of ice. The bud thawed slowly like a play opening their curtains it presented to them a audience awaiting for them at the other side.

They got out to the real world, they were expecting something but nothing happened. Everyone just stared at the 2 of them giving them looks of full attention as if they saw a ghost or some sort of thing.

"There they are, they're possessed with some sort of demon of ice or wind someone should lock them up" A man yelled. Everyone looked over to the man, Elsa and Jack both recognized him, he was one of the men inside trying to get to the chamber room expecting 2 normal children. To his surprise they were no ordinary children.

"NO! THEY ARE NOT POSSESSED! THEY'RE ILL!" A nurse yelled, that nurse was Ginnie

"Elsa glad you're not dead!" Another nurse said her voice grumpy as usual. Elsa rolled her eyes as she thought to herself _wrong timing Grumpy_

The man didn't stop arguing. Everyone in the crowd didn't know who to believe. A rescue man or a mental nurse...

"THAT ONE!" The man pointed at Elsa

"THAT ONE TRAPPED ME IN SOME SORT OF ICE! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" The man continued

Jack stood infront of Elsa protecting her from the acusation

"She saved your life" Jack said back in a bold defensive tone

"I SAW YOU PUSH MY COMRADES OUT OF THE WAY WITH A GUST OF WIND, YOU'RE NOTHING DIFFERENT THAN THAT SCUM BAG!" The man yelled now pointing at Jack in disgust

"JACK DID NO SUCH THING! YOU COULD'VE SEEN SOMETHING ELSE YOUR EYES COULD'VE PLAYED GAMES WITH YOU!" Ginnie yelled getting the mans attention as she took steps closer to the man to stop him from pointing fingers

"No Ginnie stay out of this, if this man want to fight then bring it on, I can take him" Jack said already getting close to the man's face

"Little boy you're gonna regret saying that" the man said in a hard tone looking deep into Jacks eyes

Attempting to make his move the man's arm is held with force by Ginnie

"Please sir don't do this" Ginnie cried

"Let go you Rat" The man said whiping his hand free then pushing poor Ginnie away from him.

Jack was pissed at the view of Ginnie's teary eyes of pain.

The man made his hands into fist as he moved his gaze back at Jack. He made a quick swift move throwing a fist towards Jacks stomach but it never hit anything. Jack flew into the air dodging his fist twisting around to kick the man's back. Pissed the man reached behind his back to grab Jacks leg to try and send him to the ground. Jacks leg was caught in the mans tight grip.

He couldn't fly away but made a quick attempt to free himself. He made a strong gust of wind pick up snow then sent them directly to the mans face to block his view. Piles of cold snow covered the man's face. He didn't let go he was determined to beat Jack. With one hand he wiped snow off his face with the other he crashed Jack into the ground. Jack sat up spitting out some blood that wasn't enough to stop him. He got up quick using more snowy wind to again block the guys view.

With the man not able to see Jack had a advantage for a limited amount of time. He punched the man in the gut. The man arched as he made a noise of pain, he moved so quick the rest of the snow fell off his view. Being able to see again he kicked a disbalanced Jack, woozy from the first hit, sending him flying into a wall of the wrecked building.

Yet again Jack got up with roof tiles falling in the background. Taking advantage of the falling items he sent a strong gust to steal them from gravity sending them towards his target. Not able to avoid getting hit the man was shot multiple times like a machine gun had shot its target. A cold aura was beginning to be felt all around people in the crowd were getting the chiils. Children cried, Some people screamed, Others decided to run for they couldn't stand being there anymore. Nurses took links of children away for they were all shaking in terror, but Ginnie never left she stayed in the same spot with the same expression.

The man charged at Jack but instead his head ran into the wall leaving a dent of where it hit. Jack had picked up a strong gust to carry him with more speed that he managed to kick the back of the mans head. For a moment it looked like the man was knocked out until he got up flinching in pain turning around to get a hit on Jack, but Jack was moving too fast for him to keep up thanks to that wind.

He threw fistful punches with blood running down his knuckles but no matter where he aimed his target would out run him beating him by a second.

Swing to the air... Kick to the back

Swing to the leg... Punch the side of head

Kick the air... Punch in the stomach

Attempt to grab... Snow to the face

No matter what the man did Jack was no where his level for battle. Soaking the snow in red the man stood panting but determined not breaking his gaze from the white haired boy who wasn't as injured. Silence stayed between the 2.

When the man started to charge towards Jack it was all officially stopped but it wasn't by Jack...

"ENOUGH!" Elsa had thrown her fist to the side of her. A sharp beam of ice hit the ground creating pointy shards of ice to grow between the 2 men. Jack gave the man a look of victory as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Don't EVER mess with the people I love" Jack warned placing his staff under the mans chin to make himself look tough. After a while of reading eachothers eyes Jack took his staff off the mans chin then placed it behind his back as he made his way back to Elsa's side. He stood there not even for a minute, when he saw Ginnie on the floor he rushed over to help her back up and assure her that he was ok but she hesitated to accept his help.

Was she scared?

"I'm sorry Jack" Elsa said as she sweeped her hand back to her side making the pointy ice disappear. The man was already out of sight. She walked over to Jack's side as Jack brought his arm back to his side knowing for himself it'll take time for Ginnie to ever trust him again.

"Where did you get that crown?" Grumpy asked noticing the small object on Elsa's head

"Jack found it, why did you hide this from me? This is my property" Elsa said in a serious tone

"The kingdom wouldn't ever approve of a princess with crazy abilities none the less a queen" Grumpy said crossing her arms

"what do you mean a queen?" Elsa asked wide eyed

"That's right you were locked up when this happened, the day Jack was found a tragedy happened in the kingdom both King and Queen disappeared on a trip to make peace with another kingdom over seas... all that was found was a wrecked ship after the storm passed" Grumpy said in a somewhat low tone

Elsa's eyes widen more than she ever thought...

Her parents dead and she never got to see them again not now not ever...

Worst of all, she's the queen of Arendel that no one remembers...


	7. Please Don't Leave

Jack held Elsa close to him. She needed someone to hold her before she lost it. Tears fell down her cheeks but she managed to talk fine even if she felt like she had a frog in her throat.

"So if their gone, who's been taking over the kingdom?" Elsa asked

"Who else than Queen Anna" Grumpy said focusing on Elsa's responce

"Don't worry Elsa it'll all be fine" Jack said comforting the damsel in his arms

"Jack how are you not frozen? Elsa is touching you!?" Ginnie said freaking out a little bit at the view of him being fine

"Oh yea, you see she's not sick. I'm pretty sure you all knew that she is actually born with magic" Jack said casually

"Magic? but how?!" Ginnie asked

"Well I don't know how she got the magic in the first place but don't worry she is no danger she learned to control her magic" Jack assured

"In control or not that won't make a difference. She could lose control anytime" Grumpy said placing her hands at her hips

"Well then what about you Jack? What was that back there?" Ginnie asked

"That was magic too. You see I'm not sick either. oh and don't worry I won't hurt anyone, I'm in control" Jack said as he started to rub Elsa's arm

Ginnie was alittle speechless not knowing what to ask or say.

"Where'd that dress come from and those shoes? I don't remember seeing anything like that in the donation basket" Grumpy said alittle curious

"mmmm that one is kinda hard to explain" Elsa said not knowing how to explain

"Don't tell me you changed infront of a guy..." Ginnie said wide eyed

"Noooo. I mean it sorta happened... NOPE I'm shutting up now" Elsa stumbled as she felt embarrassed that she hid her face in Jacks sweater

"Our Magic combined sums that one up" Jack said as he stuffed his hand in Elsa's soft platinum hair

Ginnie was alittle confused but she found herself nodding her head

"So what are you 2 dating now?" Grumpy asked feeling grossed out from how close the 2 of them were.

"Yea pretty much" Jack answered with a smile

"Ok that's gross, I'm out" Grumpy said as she turned around to leave

"Someones just jealous" Elsa said peeking out of her hidden burrow

"Am not" Grumpy said not turning around

"Are too" Elsa teased

"Am not!" Grumpy yelled back

"Are too"

"At least I'm not all hugged up with a guy stained in his own blood" Grumpy said finally stopping the teasing

"Even with all those stains he's still cute" Elsa claimed looking up at Jack giving him a soft kind smile

With no more to be said they followed the nurses to the place where the rest of the nurses were with everyone else. Since the primary center was wrecked they had to resolve to the backup building they had built farther from where they were. They'd have to ride in a bus to the new building and had to leave early in the morning to get there at a good time to start over.

Elsa and Jack were inseperable. They stayed together no matter what. For the night everyone had to stay in the safety building where everyone was at when the avalanche finally hit. It was warm and good on space. Everyone had to be in partners of 2 for company so it was like the adoption center except it wasn't The nurses set the rule of no opposite genders in the same room.

Elsa had her own room to stay at, for she was still being considered dangerous. Even though she was in control of her magic. Later that night Jack sneaked out of his room and sneaked into Elsa's to keep her company. He couldn't be alone without her for he loved her too much. He spooned her to keep her warm and she hugged him as she comfortably slept on his chest. That morning when it was found that Jack was in her room he got in trouble but the nurses still laughed amongest themselves.

It was funny to see his punishment of being kicked out with random stuff being thrown at him even though he blew them away from him. But to the nurses walking into see that Elsa had finally found love was simply a cute sight to be seen. They used to never see Elsa smile but when Jack came into her life there was no such thing as a frown.

She could finally be happy with someone who loved her but that didn't last long...

After a long drive in a crammed bus they finally arrived to their destiny. The new adoption center.

Elsa finally got a room for herself. A real room not a dungeon cell but a real life room. She was finally going to be treated like a real adolescent atleast that's what she thought.

As everyone was being assigned to their new rooms Elsa did her best to settle in. The room was decent for a girl like her, not too big nor too small. There was just one thing she wanted to change a bit as she closed the door making sure no one would walk in on her. Once closed she began to freeze the room into her liking. A few shot here a few over there.

Snowflakes all around the walls, and frozen frosty ice on the floor. A not too big chandelier on the wall with mini snowflakes chained around the edges to the walls. She wished for a bigger window with a glorious balcony but she had to deal with a small window.

She changed her bed frame to one where it had curtains at the top tied to the sides, but the bed was perfect. Finally a big bed that was actually comfortable for her and one she actually fit in. Satisfied with what little modifications she did she opened the royal brown door letting anyone who passed by see what she did. With nothing more to do she hopped to her bed, hugging her pillows, and felt herself drift off to a nap. Not wishing for it but allowing it to lead her away.

* * *

 _Elsa felt something out of place. When she opened her eyes she saw she wasn't in her new clear bright blue bed no more but in some dark room on a dark grey floor. There was some light under what seemed to be a door but too dark to see if it was. She attempted to get up from the door to see what was on the other side but she couldn't even move. A dark prickly rope was tied around her ankles and wrists, no matter how much she wiggled around they just wouldn't release her._

 _She saw that there was some kind of movement going on behind the door. Some shadow would block the light, someone was on the other side of the door and they were about to open it. Not knowing to feel terrorized or brave Elsa closed her eyes not wanting to see who would open the door as the doorknob began to twist. Elsa kept her body still as she felt every part of her body tense with every slow twist the doorknob did._

 _The door opened and someone stepped in. A hand trailed down her wrist onto the ropes and to her surprise the released. Elsa moved her arm quick out of reflex for self defense not knowing who was right there._

 _"Ouch, Elsa what are you doing here?" a familiar voice said in pain as it moved back incase she tried again._

 _"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Elsa asked_

 _"Just open your eyes and you'll see. Don't be afraid that'll only give him more power" The voice said slowly making a move to release the rope around her ankles_

 _Feeling the weight off her ankles Elsa took a sigh of relief. She slowly opened her eyes and when she saw who it was she threw herself into his arms._

 _"Daddy I missed you" Elsa said hiding her face in his chest taking in the smell of his cologne_

 _"My sweet girl, oh how I missed you dearly" Her father said hugging her close_

 _"Dad why? Why did you leave me alone? Why did you lie to everyone?" Elsa asked coming to terms that she was abandoned by the one holding her close_

 _"I had to, I feared of what could happen if he found out about you. I didn't want to put you at risk but it seems he still found you" Her father said in a sad tone releasing his daughter_

 _"Dad who are you talking about?" Elsa asked fearing of who it could be_

 _Before her father could answer he grasped her wrist as he got up pulling his daughter out of the dark room and into a narrow dark hall._

 _"DAD WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Elsa asked in terror as she ran to keep up not wanting to look back_

 _"IT'S HIM HE'S HERE! ELSA DON'T LET HIM GET NEAR YOU! YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH YET TO FIGHT THIS GUY!" Her father said not daring to turn around_

 _"DAD WHO IS THIS? WHO IS HE? DAD PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Elsa yelled as she felt her father's grip tighten with every word he said._

 _He hesitated to answer the question. He never turned to look his daughter in her eyes. He didn't let go of her arm. He never stopped running._

 _The walls covered in dark sand looking wallpaper, not stopping that it all became such blurs. Her father infront of her in his king like attire but ripped up. His hair all messy with sweat running down his forehead. His eyes filled with fear but determination to get his little girl out of there._

 _Everything looked so intense to Elsa's eyes. Seeing her father not turning around but warning her of all this danger only made her scared. Someone more powerful than her? Who would that be and how are they such a danger to her? Who is this man he spoke of in a worried tone._

 _She felt the urge to look back and when she did the sight made fear rise to higher levels. What she saw was a man's eyes following in a cloud of smoke and black sands trying to hit them destroying everything they left behind. She began to feel weak it was as if the darkkness behind her was dragging her in to some black hole where there was no escape._

 _Her father noticed her arm begin to lose energy. He pulled her closer to him giving her a push to run ahead of him._

 _"ELSA LISTEN TO ME NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS DON'T STOP RUNNING! DON'T LET THE MAN IN BLACK GET A HOLD OF YOU!" He finally let Elsa out of his grasp. Tears fell down Elsa's cheeks as she never stopped running knowing her father sacrificed himself so she would get farther away from this dangerous man. She ran passing a new hall much bigger with nothing but doors and pointy studs at the top of every wall_

 _No matter how much pain her bare feet were in she never stopped running. Tears streamed her eyes leaving nothing but wet streaks from her eyes and down._

 _A maniacal laugh was left running behind her making her skin feel grey. She ended up running into a room hoping that the man behind her would lose her trail._

 _The room was just like the whole place, dark and gloomy. She sunk to her knees once she got away from the door hoping the man in black wouldn't find her. Footsteps on the other side were heard making Elsa's fear go farther past its average level. The doorknob began to twist, all Elsa could do was curl up into a ball as she waited for the next to happen._

 _The air felt heavy causing Elsa to hardly breath. She waited for the worst but in result it never happened... The footsteps walked away from the door._

 _Running for her life Elsa got out of the room in a dash. Streams ran down her eyes as she saw everything around her go into blurs. She thought she was free but she was wrong..._

 _Snatched by the predator waiting for her, Elsa cried in fear. Black sandy looking tentacles wrapped all around Elsa it was like a snake strangling its prey, with every squeeze she'd loose strength. No matter how much Elsa fought with the sand magic or no magic it was no use, her father was right she was no match for this man._

 _Before everything nearly went dark she only got to see his eyes they were narrow, dark, and sealing her soul away. Not in a good way. Everything was lost until a spark of hope came out of nowhere._

 _"HEY YOU DUMMY! LET HER GO!" A fierce voice yelled shooting something only Elsa knew was familiar._

 _Frosty winds filled the air, hard frost filled the floor, and ice began to freeze the man in black's feet._

 _The man in black clenched his teeth in frustration as he threw Elsa over hitting a wall near by._

 _"Pesky Frost boy, Enough interfering with my plans!" The man in black yelled shooting black sands towards the one he called "Pesky Frost"._

 _The boy dodged every single one with skill. He rode the winds he created as he began to shoot frost back at the man. Some hitting the target and others hitting the walls around them. Elsa opened her eyes slowly as she began to recognize the boy defending her, it was none other than Jack. She wanted to help Jack but she knew she was no use no matter what she tried. Not to mention she could hardly even move._

 _"You'll never have her as long as she's with me" Jack claimed not loosing a grip of his staff_

 _"There will be one day where I will have her and you won't be able to save her" The man said not taking his eyes off Jack_

 _"I just want to see you try" Jack said in a pissed off voice shooting his final shot of frost. In a sharp shot his target disappeared into a cloud of darkness making the shot hit nothing but the icy floor. Pitch was gone but who knew when he'd come back. Jack ran over to where Elsa's body laid gently on the ground in pain from the hit_

 _"Jack?" Elsa said in a mummbled tone afraid of what she had just heard._

 _"Just wake up Elsa, you'll be ok. now wake up"_

 _After hearing that repeatedly times the voice faded away as Elsa was drawn out of the dark world and back into the real world._

The first thing Elsa saw when she opened her eyes was the worried look on Jacks face. She was so confused, how'd he know to be worried. Was she screaming. When she sat up that's when she saw the ice walls were all streaked with small blackish blue tints. There was also a trail of frost that froze the doors frozen, well that was until someone forced them open.

"You're ok now" Jack said in a soothing tone as he held his girl close to his chest.

There was pain on Elsa's body when she lifted her shirt up abit thats when she saw there was a huge blue purple bruise all on her side. She wasn't sure whether to think what happened in the dream was real or if it was a coincidence.

One thing was certain, Jack was concerned. Especially when she told him everything about the dreams. After a moment of silene, Jack finally decided to tell Elsa why he went to her room in the first place.

"I'm a guardian" Jack said taking Elsa's hand as he led her to the center of her room

"not yet you are" Elsa said alittle concered as she saw an uncertain look on jacks face

"Elsa, I had a vision. The guardians are making me officially a guardian tonight... They're gonna come pick me up and take me away... then, everyone here will forget about me... incuding you" Jack said tensing up just at the thought

"No" Was the only word that Elsa could say.

"That's why, knowing you're in danger, there could be an exception to bring you with me" Jack said trying not to get his hopes up

Elsa could no longer find her words. All she could do was hope for the best to happen. and if she must forget about Jack then atleast she found someone who could love her for who she was. Someone who was able to show her the beauty within her and especially someone who taught her not to be afraid.

She felt a few tears stream down her cheeks but this time it was becasue she was afraid not of Pitch but of the fact that theres a chance she'd forget about her one true love. They held eachother close that moment not letting go. Elsa had calmed down but she knew any moment now some guardian is gonna show up and take Jack away.

Eventually a portal appeared in thin air. it was time to either stay together or watch as her life becomes damaged so soon.


	8. Guardians? Pitch?

A portal appearing infront of her in the thin air. Swirling around with clear colors, and some kind of snowy mountain area in the center. It was like a picture with a moving frame.

Elsa was in awe but was very worried that Jack would be forcefully taken away from her. She stood there in his arms but he didn't move or look at her. He just wrapped on arm around her keeping her close and comforted. With his staff in his free hand he kept his stance strong and tall. Just the view of him standing like that made Elsa imagine a soldier in his stiff stance waiting for his commanders orders.

There was only silence. The wind coming from the portal came in like a winter breeze. Feeling it on her body got Elsa to think if the snowy mountains she saw in the portal was a real mountain somewhere in this world?

Jacks P.O.V

A quick zip flew into the room pushing Elsa's silk dress to go with the gust. He followed the trail of feathers that began to fall as he saw something or someone fast fly around Elsa's whole room in excitement. Some of her icey chandeliers swooshed with the incredibly fast speed causing them to drop some of the ice shards to the ground. When one of the shards nearly hit Jacks head, it was caught.

The fast thing was finally standing still, well err flying in place.

It was a woman covered in green blue, yellow, and dark blue feathers all over. Well except for her face. Short feathers on her body like a jumpsuit, and long ones like a birds tail and hair. Behind her were big clear wings flapping faster than a hummingbird flaps.

The woman just flew in the middle of the air holding that fallen shard of ice but stayed quiet never taking her glance off Jack. Not bothering theres a girl next to him, the bird looking girl flew closer to jack grabbing his hood. Pulling him closer, that his hand slid off Elsa, with quick action she brought her face close and began to inspect his mouth.

"Uhhhhhh mmaum whut aur eu uing?" Jack asked wierded out not being able to escape her grip on his face.

"YESS, I knew it all those years but no sign of cavities! You're perfect!" The woman said letting go of his face as she flew back into the air with excitement as she threw her arms into the air.

Jack just looked at her confused not sure what just happened

"Jack what's going on? are you blushing?" Elsa asked coming close as she saw red spots on his face from where the woman grabbed him

"No, the bird girl up there grabbed my face" Jack said pointing up at the woman who was too busy thinking of his teeth

"What bird girl?" Elsa asked

"You can't see her?" Jack asked beginning to worry

Elsa shook her head.

Before Jack could fly up to the odd woman 2 more people appeared through the portal.

"Tooth did you hurt him?" One of them said looking scary as Jack could see tattoos on his arms. The man had a big red nose, under it was nothing but a white beard. To Jacks mind he looked like a pirate.

"I did not" The woman in the air said as she came closer to the scary buff man

As the 2 of them argued whether she just made them look good or weird, a short yellow man came close to Jack. Above the yellow man were multiple symbols being formed with golden sand.

the 2 signs was an arrow and sleepy zzz's pointed to Elsa.

Jack looked at him puzzled. another sign, a question mark.

before Jack could respond a huge hole appeared right behind Elsa.

"Elsa watch out!" Jack yelled rushing over to grab Elsa from danger. Before he got to her she was already grabbed in huge hairy arms, by a tall long eared kangaroo.

"oi why isn't this one asleep? Sandy knock her out" The grey kangaroo said

The little guy nodded as he sent a ray of golden sand to her then turned to golden snowflakes floating over her head as she dozed off to deep sleep.

Annoyed of what was going on, Jack grabbed his girl from the kangaroo then flew into the air. He used his staff to shoot the ground with a ray of frost to get everyones attention.

The sudden action did its job, attracting everyone like a mosquito to its death. Eyes were on Jack, and the place was quiet again. He set Elsa down on the pedestal of ice he created then back to the small group of eyes.

"Who are you all? and what's going on?" Jack asked in a loud tone

The tall man with tattoos walked forward "We are the guardians, I'm pretty sure the moon told you we were coming for you tonight"

"that doesn't mean who everyone of you are? I figured you were the guardians when you came through those odd enterences" Jack said setting his staff down to his side as he flew down to the ground where the group of visitor were.

"I'm St. Nicholas, also known as Santa Clause" The tall buff one pointed to himself

"The one you called bird girl is Tooth, She's the Tooth Fairy" She flew around coming close to Jack but he pushed her away figuring she was coming to look at his teeth again

"The short one is Sandy, he's the Sandman he's incharge of every little kids happy dreams. Oh and he's mute so I hope you're good at reading signs" The last part was whispered but Sandy still heard it as he showed it with a sign of an ear

"What about the kangaroo over there? what's he incharge of?" Jack asked starting to feel abit more comfortable now that he knew most importantly what was shot at Elsa earlier.

"I'm a bunny, something you would call the Easter Bunny, punk" The grey tall hare said as he secretly decorated an egg but still sounded defensive

"Now then let's go do guardian stuff at the base, let's go go go" Tooth said pushing Jack towards the portal

"Wait no, I can't!" Jack said pushing against the girl. He jumped for his escape into the air, over her, then back infront of Santa.

"If you're planning to say goodbye to everyone here, forget about it everyones gonna forget about you" Bunnymund said walking towards his huge rabbit hole

"No that's not it" Jack says as he looks up the ice pillar to see if Elsa was still asleep

"Whats the problem Jack?" Santa asked crossing his arms. His tattoos revealed again. It was weird to think Santa would look so badass.

"Can I bring Elsa with me, she needs to be around me to be safe" Jack said looking back at Santa with a look of dedication

"I know you love the girl but she can't come with us. We're guardians and she's just a normal girl-" Before Santa could continue he was cut off with Jack jumping into the air then pointing all around them

"Normal? Funny that's one thing she's not. You see everything around you was created by her, not me." Jack said giving them his point that she had Ice powers too.

"I know, I see all. Have you not heard the songs they make about me?" Santa said not amazed by Jacks point

Bummed out by the rejection, Jack is forced to point out something they clearly don't know

"Does the name Pitch come to anyones mind?" Jack asked looking around.

Everyones looks changed to anger, rage, and uncomfortable. Clearly they knew about Pitch

"How do you know of him?" Bunnymund asked in a mad voice

Jack looks up to Elsa in surprise the golden sand above her head was forming to a dark tar color. She began to move around, tears fell from her eyes, and she struggled for air

"Search the perimeter he shouldn't be far!" Santa yelled in wide eyes. Everyone split up. Santa and Tooth going out to the hallway, Sandy and Bunnymund going outside. Jack flew up to Elsa grabbed her in his arms and tried to wake her, but it was no use she was too deep in this one this time.

His only hope was to put her somewhere safe, then go out to search for that bastard himself. He placed her on her bed and unleashed the curtains from their corners, hiding her behind them in bed. Swooshing outside to find the one responsible for this.

It was dark outside making it hard to find a man wearing nothing but black Then again Jack never met the guy so he didn't know exactly what to search for but he knew he would eventually. Looking outside he saw Sandy flying on a cloud of golden sand sending out snowballs of his sand to children asleep in bed. I guess even when you're out looking for the bad guy, you still have to do your job.

Down on the ground was a whole lot of holes on the ground. Bunnymund was hopping out of random ones weilding his boomerangs to his side preparing to throw them if he ran into Pitch. It seemed like searching inside the building was no use. Santa was our running from roof to roof searching with his hands ready to grab his swords at his sides.

Tooth had 6 little fairies out with her spreading out to search more ground. Then again she was picking up some teeth from under pillows since she couldn't stop her tooth senses from getting to her. After a while it seemed Pitch was nowhere to be found until the 4 guardians and Jack saw something that was leading them to Pitch. A black sandy horse with glowing yellow eyes running off to a dark distance afar from where they were searching.

Something felt off about this. All 5 of them were following a horse that was running off the same direction. Jack had other thoughts getting to him, he came closer to the group of 4.

"Somethings feels off about this" Jack said flying close but never landing

"Oi the boys got a point" Bunnymound agreed

"Alright then, you 2 go back and stay with Elsa. This could be a wild goose chase. Now go!" Santa said allowing the 2 of them to retreat back to the girl.

"Oi we won't make it back there fast just by flying I got a faster way" Bunnymound said twitching his nose as he stopped hopping

He stomped 2 times on the floor with his feet the size of someones face. Maybe close enough to big foots feet, Jack thought.

The ground split into a hole and before Jack could attempt to fly away he was grabbed from his hood being dragged along down the rabbit hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" was the only thing that echoed in the streets but they were long gone from where they once stood.

everything around them was dirt. Dark, solid dirt. It was weird going down in a hole like that, but the guys a rabbit so he must be used to it. Eventually a hole appeared ahead with the light of Elsa's room. The 2 popped right on out of the hole, Bunnymound landing on his big feet and Jack flying into the air out towards where Elsa laid in bed. Her breathing in pauses. The sand above her head was no longer golden, it was covered in darkness. Reshapened to a girl running from darkness.

His grip on his staff tightened when he saw some oddly shaped shadow appear across the walls. He looked over to Bunnymound to see him preparing to pounce.

Out of nowhere a man appeared in dark clothes. Sharp teeth, grey skin, and grey demonic eyes. It all fit Elsa's description. That man swiping his hand through his midnight black hair was none other than Pitch himself.

The boogeyman was finally out from under the bed, ready to put up a fight to get to his victim.


	9. Goodbye Elsa

The 3 of them broke into battle, with both sides going for the same target. Elsa.

With ice shards shot to the target, It simply wasn't enough to weaken the darkened man. Bunnymund threw his boomerangs all around splitting his midnight sand apart, but no matter how many times he did damage... they'd always reconstruct to normal.

The guy was hard to beat, without the help of the other guardians. They simply stood no chance against Pitch.

Jack on the otherhand didn't want to give up. He would fight until he died just to save his princess. Still he knew that if he died for her she'd feel responcible for his death. In other words, death was not his option. Not yet atleast.

Jack continued to shoot his ice at the guy. He flew around dodging every pointy sand pillar that was shot at him. Making things worse, Pitch brought forth his devilish horses to help his side.

The horses followed their targets all around the room, catching up to their prey.

Pitch made a stampede of big strong horses follow the 2 guardians. Finally being cornered Jack dropped his staff in defeat as Bunnymund made a quick escape through a rabbit hole which closed up the second his ears passed the enterence.

Jack glared up at Pitch who was tapping his fingers against one another as he made his way to the poor girl in her bed.

"If I can't have her then you can't either" Jack mummbled in anger as she flew up into the air not caring that a horse had bit his ankle leaving sand marks there. He fistfully threw a flow of frost at Pitch causing his eyes to sting. Taking that as his advantage he grabbed Elsa's shaking body from the bed and busted out the door flying away from the darkness he left behind.

He flew up to the roof of the extra orphanage of mentally ill. He knew Pitch was gonna catch up to them sooner than later, so he started to speak his last words to his love.

"Elsa, I sorry for what I'm gonna have to do but its the only way to save you from the dark man who's been chasing you for years. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you then, but I can do something here and now for your safety. I love you,and I'll keep watch over you no matter what. I hope you can hear me... goodbye Frostbite..." He kissed her shaken lips and she somehow managed to kiss him back. She heard him.

Tears fell from his eyes as he started to force all his magic to his hands. Closing his eyes to not see the process he strongly created an ice cacoon like wall wrapping all over Elsa's body. Slowly one by one the frosty shards connected with one another like a puzzle until it was complete. In his arms there was no longer a living princess, but an ice statue wrapped in frosty snowflaked layers.

"NO!" A dark malicious voice yelled from behind. Jack turned around to see Pitch crumble in anger, his teeth gritting hard, and his eyes narrowed a glare at the boy with the ice girl.

"I willl get you back for terrorizing my girl. You'll soon be regretting what you did to my girl. For messing with Jack Frost's girl" Jack said in a determined serious tone as he never released his angered glare from Pitch.

Scattering like a cockroach the darkness disappeared leaving Jack a look of terror.

With darkness gone and his love in a new state, Jack fell to his knees and let all emotion show.

Tears streamed rapidly down his eyes and fell on the ice Elsa's cheeks. He wanted to feel her again, hear her again, smell her again, but all that was gone. Cause she was gone for who would know how long.

A coma of ice was his only solution for her to escape those terrors but Jack was already missing her...

He stayed on the rooftop remembering every memory he had with her. When he looked up at the moon he began to question things.

 _Did you know about this? Why didn't you warn me about this?_

 _Why do I have to become a guardian? Is there even a reason in the first place?_

 _Will I ever get her back? How long will that be?_

 _Is life worth living without her really at my side?_

No matter how many questions he threw out there, the moon didn't respond. All he got was a _In time you'll recieve answers for now work with the guardians._ That was no answer to Jack, but in his heart he knew he had to do it. Something in him had a feeling that he would eventually recieve his answers.

"Jack omg are you ok?! how are your teeth?!" A high pitched voice was heard coming at him from behind. He turned around with ice Elsa in his arms.

At the sight of such thing. Teeth gasped. The rest of the guardians weren't far behind, but when they got there they had the same reaction.

"What happened here?" Bunnymund asked unsure how this happened

Jack told them about everything that happened in that fight. He even told them about Elsa's previous dreams, not forgetting to tell about her backstory.

The guardians were left speechless, but still took such hardship as a loss to them all. Throwing a snowglobe to the ground reopened a portal, they took Jack past the portal as they made their way back to the base. As they disappeared through, Jack turned around to watch how everything he left behind was going to be forgotten.

The walls of melted ice disappeared off leaving the original wallpaper behind. The puddled floor disappeared back to the wooden floor. The damamged chandeleirs, back to normal cieling lights. The cracked frozen furniture, back to wooden furniture. Everything went back to normal as if no one was in the room in the beginning.

The sight of Ginnie and Grumpy walking in made his eyes water abit.

"Elsa? Ja-" not being able to finish his name. The very existence of jack and elsa was completely gone and there was no way they'd ever remember the boy with the staff. Or the mistreated girl.

 _Grumpy, the woman who treated Elsa as an animal still walked into the room looking for her. That gorilla really did have a soft spot for her,_ Jack thought as he turned his back around and faced to where he was now going to consider home.

The portal reopened to the sight of a snow covered mountain. Looking around as Jack landed back on land he noticed the sky was grey with clouds.

Santa led the way back into a red building. Inside the place was full of inventions. Elves walked around from shelf to shelf making toys and wrapping them. Tall white fur covered yeti's painted some toys, and others carried tall heavy toys to a huge red bag.

there was no doubt about it, Jack was standing in Santa's toy factory in the North Pole. It was all like christmas morning in Jacks eyes. He followed Santa and the rest over to a different bigger place near the area of toys. Sandy flew over to push a small button on the floor to split revealing a huge globe to rise.

"Teeth can you and Sandy take Jack somewhere nice while I get things ready here?" Santa asked as he began to analyze some things. Eventually Bunnymound hopped out of a rabbit hole and helped Santa out

Teeth nodded as she took Jacks upper arm causing him to nearly drop ice Elsa. Sandy smacked his forehead as he shook his head. to make things easier he used his sands to connect and form a cloud long enough for Jack to lay Elsa on. Once ready they made their way out. Tooth took one of the snowglobes with a building hanging from a wall.

Going through the portal Jack found himself in a different place. He watched as all around there were small fairies flying around from one hung building to another that looked almost like a beehive.

"Amazing huh?" Teeth asked with a smile from ear to ear

"I'm guessing my baby teeth are somewhere around here?" Jack asked cupping the back of his neck as he watched every little fairy fly around. Just watching all the movement made him think of bees working in a beehive.

"Yes they'd be in there, i was gonna have them with me but that's dangerous to loose ones memories" Teeth said as her smile changed to a small nervous look

"Memories?" Jack repeated unsure

"You're teeth hold memories most precious to one, it's dangerous to loose them cause there's no way one could ever get them back" Teeth said as she flew up around a building. They followed, as she led them to a part of a hung building where there was nothing on. It was like the roots of the building that made a small room for one to sit down and relax since there was nothing around to bother.

The thought made no sense in Jacks mind. He noticed the fairies don't ever stay still they work too much, and well Teeth doesn't ever stop flapping those wings of hers so why would they have a small room there at the top of a hung building. Giving up on his thoughts he came to the conclusion that the building grew that on accident.

Sandy moved the golden cloud with ice Elsa into the room. The 2 of them gave Jack some time as they moved out. Sandy flew out to play with the small fairies, and Teeth simply did her job of checking teeth charts and helping move teeth into their corrisponding containers.

Jack was alone with Elsa. He thought the room was too plain for a girl like her so he ended up making small movable frost flowers all around the floor and above her on the cieling. When he finished fixing up the room the thought came to him that it looked like a small forbidden blue forest.

He chuckled at the thought but he still missed Elsa. Before he left he made sure to make the promise that he will bring her back no matter what. With that done he walked out flying to go find his escorts back to the North Pole.

* * *

Once back, he was officially working as a guardian. He was told about the children being the way for their existence. How they do their job. What kind of jobs they do. and what he'll be doing.

"So let me get this straight, we work holidays at day. but when we aren't, we fight badness or plan to fight?" Jack asked

"Yes" Bunnymound clarified getting ready to leave

Jack simply smiled as he felt ready

"So for now since there's no upcoming holiday yet, you can do chores around the place helping me today" Santa said as he handed Jack a bucket. Everyone else was already leaving to do their jobs except Sandy. He left to go meditate until night time at a room nearby full of clouds and a sunset background.

"what's this?" Jack asked

"Today you can help by cleaning the reindeer stables, just be careful where you step" Santa said as he whispered that last part.

Jack had no responce. He simply turned around in defeat as he followed an elf to his destination.

As Jack left hearing Santa's jolly laugh, his only thought was _Winter please come by faster..._


	10. I Miss You

6 Years of being a guardian and Jack was already loving everything he did. Err well except for the reindeer stables he had to clean every now and then, but other than that he was enjoying everything he did.

Winter was about to end, Jack was away from Santa's Workshop getting that Arendel to feel the last day of winter weather. He rode the wind for a bit but ended up standing still at the balcony of the royal palace. The day he put Elsa in a coma was the day his staff was broken in 2 thanks to a night mare stepping on it when he dropped it to go fight.

When he was officially working as a guardian Teeth handed him his broken staff which he ended up fixing. Now to this day he it a small blue crack where it broke and a small snowflake charm hanging from the curves tip.

6 years ago when he finished cleaning the reindeer stables Santa gave him the charm that he was gonna leave Elsa for christmas. To always remember her and his goal Jack decided to tie the necklace to hang the charm at the curves tip

He eventually brought himself back from his thoughts when he heard voices on the other side of the window. He turned to see a red headed girl walk into the room with a book in her arms. A book with her family photos, he could tell she missed her parents. The girl was the queen of Arendel, but in truth she was the princess Anna.

She looked exhausted from so much queen like work. He watched her put the book away in the shelf, then gently take the small queen crown off and onto a small pillow. The crown she wore was almost like the crown Elsa has, the difference was that the crown Anna wore was a little bit bigger, was a goldish silver color with many little white crystals on the curves, and had 3 small blue crystals in the center of the crown. Next thing you know she crashes into her bed.

Laughing alittle Jack started to place frost on her glass balcony doors. He trailed his fingers around leaving small snowflakes that trailed the ends one way then another. They spread until they covered all the door leaving clear mist to cover areas that weren't frosted. In the end the design left was Elsa on one, and a huge snowflake on the other door.

When Anna woke from her nap she saw the frost covered doors She never understood why the frost would always create a girl like figure,but she never thought much about it since it was just frost. There was no meaning in frost to her, it was just mother nature doing her job. What did amaze her was how accurate and precise the figures were formed. It was as if someone did them and not mother nature.

Jack watched as she got close to the frost. Still a child at heart she drew on the mist one of her favorite things she did as a child, a snowman named Olaf and a big heart next to its head. She wanted to draw more but couldn't when she heard one of the maids call her down for a special dress fitting.

She ran out not wanting to be late but when she came rushing back in to put on her crown she forgot, there was something new on the balcony doors. Down where the girl like figure was a word, maybe a name. _Elsa_

Now getting curious how that got there she started to question herself but couldn't think more when again her name was called from another room.

With the 'queen' now curious, Jack felt somewhat proud of what he did. If he ever got Elsa back, she deserved to be remembered by the people of Arendel. Starting with Anna.

He finished up his work with the frosted windows, and eventually rode the wind for a while until he decided to crash a teleportal snowglobe to the toothfairies base to go talk to Elsa before he went to base to fill in a report with Santa.

* * *

There in the same position, in the same dress, with the same look, was Elsa's iced body on the bank of blue frost flowers that flowed with small breezes of wind.

She looked flawless in the same way all the time to Jack's eyes. He knelt at her side then took her blue hand in his, Kissing the top as if she could feel it.

"Hey Frostbite, still holding up there?" He asked as he paused for a moment.

Like always, he never got a responce back. To make things atleast alittle better he would wonder off into his mind thinking of her sweet yet fierce voice and somehow imagine a responce she'd give.

 _I'm very lonely like this, but atleast I have company from tiny fairies flying by to check on me_

"Well you know I'm not a fairy?" Jack teased like he usually did around her

 _You fly, Fairies fly, you have pale skin, fairies have pale skin, who knows maybe the F in Frost stands for Fairy_

"me and fairies are not the same specimen. Fairies have wings to fly, I use wind for that, fairies are pale cause that's their skin color, I'm pale cause of the long time I spent in the cold Ice water" Jack claimed trying to win the aruement

 _Say as you want, I will always think that the F is for Fairy, not Frost_

"Jack Fairy, Haha real funny Frostbite. maybe it doesn't stand for Fairy but something else" Jack said chuckling alittle.

A few fairies fly by and saw Jack chuckling at himself. They used to think he was crazy, but eventually grew to the fact that he was lonely. That he missed the blue girl in a coma.

 _What does it stand for?_

"Frostbites Man" He smirked

 _Hmm that sounds odd_

"Who said it had to be a last name, maybe that's just a statement" Jack's smirk grew bigger

 _Jack I miss you... I wish this was real... I- I don't want to stay like this for more time necessary. Not only do I grow lonely, but everyday I feel like I'm disappearing from society... I want to be with you for real again._

Tears began to wash down Jack's face landing on her blue hand as his grip tightened alittle. His mind thought something she truly felt, this wasn't something he thought about. Not until he realized his feelings were vice versa for the both of them. Especially for a girl trapped in ice with a frozen body but a beating heart, She really did feel things. If her heart worked then she would continue to feel emotions, she just couldn't express them no longer.

Everything about her was truly trapped. There was no way out.

Not until she truly is considered safe...

Jack's conversational thoughts drifted off, not wanting to think anymore. Not wanting to talk to someone who truly couldn't respond to him back. He let her hand go to stroke her cheek one last time before he had to leave.

Back then he felt as if what he did was a mistake. He used to attempt to undo what he did, but there was no use. When he did what he did he made a promise to himself, to defeat Pitch, to make her safe. Until then she'd be trapped there. Once he makes a promise with magic, the only way to unravel what he did is to accomplish his promise.

He's been looking for Pitch ever since, but the guy was hard to find. When he was spotted, Jack would attack, but back then he was too weak to do any critical damage. Now he truly was ready, he learned to put his doubts or distractions aside in battle. Every hit would be full of a strong emotion. Something that keeps him going. Something worth fighting for. Something he knew was important to him.

Every punch he threw out there would be full of the thought of Elsa. The thought of his love for her. How he had to almost sacrifice her just to keep her safe. How she was treated in the past. How she lives now.

Everything he did was for Elsa's sake.

His time had come, he had to leave back to guardian base before the others would think he was sidetracked. Most importantly before he'd miss any important news on Pitch's hideout.

He kissed her blue cheek before he left, He never kissed her lips anymore he wanted to actually feel her lips not the ice layer over them, until then he was gonna wait until it was actually worth it. Until he would have her back at his side. Outside her small room he crashed the snowglobe, disappearing back to his Guardian life.

* * *

Jack rested his body weight on the wall he was next to. All he was listening was information that was everyday usual business. Season preparations, checklist of children who believe, countdown for the upcoming season, and so much more stuff that got zero attention to Jack's interest. After a while of his brain muffling everything around him, something finally got Jack's attention.

Signs over Sandy's head reformed over and over again. One after another yet like usual times, no one saw them. Santa talking on about how the naughty list has grown since the last 2 yeas ago . Tooth was flying around talking to her little fairies all about children who had teeth under the pillows for the night. Bunnymound polished his boomerangs. No one paid attention, but Jack.

Jack looked over to what Sandy was signaling on about. To a surprise he looked directly at the small lights on the globe. Most areas were lit up but there was an unusual spot that Jack hasn't seen for so long.

Lights were flicking off, that only meant one thing. Pitch decided to go out from hiding. His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened. Making a run for it, he left the guardians behind in shock. When they realized the darkness on the globe they all chased after Jack to stop him but before they could do that... He was long gone closing the portal as he mumbled something that only he could hear.

Santa reached for a snowglobe but to his surprise they were all covered in frost. Apparently Jack frosted them behind their backs.

"We cant let him do this alone..." Santa said pulling at his beard worried that Jack would get injured or worse, killed.

"He had this all planned out" Tooth mumbled as she saw the frost on the globes start to spread on the walls. In such speed the small crystal connected with one another until the whole room was one big igloo.

Sandy signaled signs one after another.

 _A snowflake_

 _A sleepy zzz_

 _A boy_

 _A staff_

 _A dark form_

 _A exclamation point_

 _2 fists clashing against eachother_

 _A skull_

 _A question mark_

 _A sad worried face_

"No, theres gotta be a way out... Bunny the ground?" Tooth said clashing her fist to the walls looking for some weak spot as she ignored what could be true.

"Already tried. The boy's got this ice layered one after another. It's too thick. Just face it, Jack trapped us in here with no escape" Bunny said crossing his arms as he mummbled the last part

"Not possible, we will get out somehow and we'll teach him the lesson of no man on his own, Yeti's get me some help will yah?" Santa claimed as he pulled out his 2 swords then scrapped at the ice. Moments later 6 Yeti's came by cracking their knuckles as they prepared to break some ice. Thinking they were tough enough, Elfs came rolling in with strong tools they built last minute.

Everyone was dedicated to getting the guardians out, but one worry was nagging at everyones neck... Would they make it on time?

* * *

Knowing what he did was wrong, Jack turned away from where a portal once opened. He rested his back on a rocky wall behind him for a bit as he put everything back together.

No distractions.

No mercy.

No emotions.

No fear.

No turning back.

And definately no giving up.

He put away the thought that things could go wrong. He hid under a carpet all the unessecary emotions. He hid his fears behind an extremely thick wall.

Before getting up to go find the man in black he looked up at what's kept him going. The necklace, he untied it from the staff putting it around his neck. He gave it a small peck as he mentally thought of his prayer. Then with no more to do, he pulled his sweaters hood over his head, narrowed his eyes, gripped his staff putting it behind his back, took in a sigh of courage, and walked into the dark alleyway that seemed to have no return written all over it.


	11. Hello Darkness We Meet Again

Darkness. That was all Jack saw. Nothing more.

It was foggy, the alleyway seemed to not have an end. Long paths that split here and there leading back into the town. Jack didn't know exactly where to go but he knew what to follow.

Screams were heard here and there. Victims to the nightmares, children crying. Some even yelling for their parents to save them. It was almost like what Elsa described from her childhood in the mental adoption center.

He felt bad for what she dealt with, he was close to feeling things but stopped himself before he got in too deep to the point they'd weaken him. Now wasn't the time to feel weak, not when he knew he was close to his enemy. After a while of walking in what seemed to be nothing, there was a sound of footsteps behind him. In a flash he whipped around with one of his arms reaching for his staff.

He heard the sound fade away, but he didn't flinch from his stance. He just kept his eyes moving from one dark shadow to another, but there was nothing. He loosened his body clearing his thought that it could've been a stray dog running past.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you" A dark voice said in Jacks ear, causing him to reach for his staff again whipping around to the man now infront of him.

"Pitch" Jack named as he tightened his grip, but never took his eyes off the man who smiled wildly

"That's me, now then why you pointing that stick at me? What did I do" Pitch said sarcastically knowing his reasons

"You, you scared Elsa -"

"Correction, you trapped her life in a wall of ice for how long has it been oh that's right 6 years " Pitch said placing a finger on the staff, gently pushing it down as he gave Jack a look of _You're the guilty one_

"Better solution than just handing her over to you, who knows what you would've done with her" Jack said narrowing his eyes as he watched Pitch lower his staff.

"Well I'm glad you asked, I would've given her a luxerious cage. Maybe a dish of guilt every day. Oh and that's right, I've heard these are in style" Pitch said in a normal tone while he formed something that was very familiar with some smokey sand of his.

When Jack saw the familiar form he lost his control, shooting 2 shot's of frost at his target.

"So much for being in control don't you think?" Pitch said sarcastically as he reappeared from another shadow behind Jack. With no hesitation, Jack elbowed the dark man in the gut.

"Enough with the sarcasm, I'm here for one thing. That's Elsa's freedom from YOU" Jack claimed as he flew with the wind making his next move. Aiming for the center of the man, Jack held his staff like a pole for billards. Steady, Aim, Hit, and Score.

3 shots traveled the distance to the dark man. One of the 3 hit the target but not where Jack wanted. the other 2 shots hit one of Pitch's obediant NightMares he used as a shield. From close shadows around, dark forms walked out from the shadows.

Every shadow in form of some casual fear, including the mares. One figure different but Jack couldn't recognize it when shady figures jumped at him. A snake was thrown managing to tie itself around his ankles,down on the ground were gorilla forms pulling down the chain of snakes. His only idea was to fly against the gorilla's strength. As he flew up higher, he watched Pitch sit on a bendable chair with dark popcorn.

The view pissed Jack off, instead of fighting him he was just having his shadows fight for him. Out of action Jack shot multiple ice shots all around him shooting most figures around him. His legs were free to move, that he kicked the other shadows throwing themselves at him. From there he again shot multiple shots around him. (Almost like a disco ball shooting the light all around the room).

With most opponents shot down he could concentrate his aim back at his main target. Pitch was already shot multiple times from not being fast enough to dodge jacks disco ice shots. Searching eagerly, Jack couldn't spot the dark man. Before he knew it, he was hit directly causing him to fall from the air straight to the dirty alley way floor.

His body ached from the hit but he still tried to get back up to his feet. Pitch stepped on his back, crashing his body back to the floor knocking the air out of his lungs. A dark cold arm was wrapped around Jacks body making things worse his staff was out of reach when Pitch kicked it away. The only thing Jack could see was the snowflake necklace.

Reaching his arm over like a stepped cockroach he grabbed it and carefully brought it close to him. He grasped it tight thinking he was done for. He was gonna die that instant, strangled by a dark man. Lost in a dark alleyway, with no other chance to see his girl. Before he could loose hope, it came to him.

A average height girl in a white dress fading to blue at the very bottom. She had the most gentle yet fierce eyes, and the whitest platinum wavy hair loose down to her waist line. When he saw who she was, he thought he was dying. He saw a light, and she said something only he could hear. Before he knew it the moment he blinked his eyes, he had somehow gotten the dark man off his back.

He felt stronger than before he looked at his hands. The necklace in one of them, he closed his hands back into fist took a breath in and before he knew it, he got a couple strong hits on the man infront of him. Spitting out dark blood Pitch faded into the shadows to attempt a sneak attack, but he failed when he showed up behind Jack but his fist were frozen the moment his hands made contact with Jacks skin. No injury was left.

Either Jack got colder or the angel he saw helped somehow he didn't even know, nor did he question it. Confused with what happened Pitch attempted his other plan. Mares stampeded around them running in circles non stop. That moment Pitch qued in his familiar formed shadow. It was no surprise to Jacks eyes, but he felt something odd.

His arms trembled alittle but he didn't want to feel weak. Not with the form infront of him. He looked straight into the eyes of his fears, but hesitated to make a move. Infront of him stood a shadow formed as his little sister, but she was older. She looked like someone he had met, his eyes widened and he felt a hit to his heart when he saw the face for himself.

That woman shaped figure was Ginnie. His sister. Realizing he was frozen for so long made everything clearer to him. The whole time he was under frozen water he thought the world was frozen too, to his mistake everyone outside the ice was living life. His sister was little back then, but she grew older. She got married, she became a nurse. She became his guardian for a bit, but it's been 6 years of guardian experience. Meaning 6 years ago, she forgot he ever existed...

A few tears fell from his eyes, every memory he made with Ginnie disappeared. He finally knew why Ginnie cared so much for him when he was first admitted to the mental adoption center. Looking straight into Shadow Ginnie's eyes he saw memories he made with her. Including the one when he saved her from falling into the ice. He was stuck in his stance, and couldn't break eye contact.

It was as if something was forcing him to look into her eyes. The more time he looked into her eyes, the weaker he felt. He swore to himself he wouldn't let his emotions get to him the moment he found Pitch, but he never expected to see something this surprising. Mares took advantage of his weakened state, they rammed their sandy bodies into him knocking his stance over, causing him to nearly fall to the floor.

He had to do something before it'd be too late but he just couldn't do anything. A mare rammed its head into his back causing his knees to hit the floor, his body slumped over, and the necklace fell from his grip landing on the floor. Right when the necklace made a small thump with the floor something happened that saved him. Unexpectedly the moment the necklace hit the floor, frost rushed it's way straight towards the dark Ginnie freezing her completely until the pressure caused the whole form to shatter.

Jack regained control of his body, when he stood back up he heard some kind of voice whisper. It came from the shattered ice infront of him.

"I'll never forget you"

Jack wiped the tears off his face. He was about to do something about the mare stampeding in circles, when he looked down at the frost. Elsa's charm was still in one piece, when he picked it up he mumbled a small thanks then tied the necklace back around his neck. He turned his attention back at the dark mares, which were now headed his way. Reaching his arm up he shot a frost beam at the first mare leading the pack of mares. The moment the beam hit the mare it froze all the mares at such a speed.

His attention was brought back to the search of the dark man hidden from anger trying to rethink his plan. Jack heard a man grunt in anger when he heard the frozen mares shatter like the Shadow Ginnie. His body sensed movement up ahead causing him to make a quick beam shoot from his hand. In good timing, a dark beam of terror was broken down in ice.

He spotted Pitch on the other side of the alleyway standing in the in front middle of a tall building. His arms were stretched out and his fingers moving one after another. His eyes with a hint of red, and his mouth showing his canines. The boogeyman was pissed.

Not a word was spoken when out of nowhere the man started to shoot beams one after another instantly fast. Jack mirrored his actions making his ice hit the shadow beams crashing to the ground, but his ice made it past making some shots at his target. All his training was paying off, if he kept that up there was a chance he'd win this battle.

Each crashing beam sent some forceful aura to swirl around them. It was some trial to see who was the strongest, so far Jack was winning. Pitch was starting to loose balance from the many hits he's taken. As for Jack he was still standing with the few scratches he had. Deciding it was time to end it, Jack jumped up into the air. While he dodged every sharp beam shot at him he worked up getting most of his power to one more direct hit. Swirling his hand around he felt the power flow from his palm to his fingertips.

As result he shot his final throw. It flew in the air grabbing power from the wind dragging it to the target. To weak to even dodge the hit, Pitch threw his final shot before the ice hit his heart leading to a slow yet lonely death. As for Jack, he took a sigh of relief but it was interupted when he felt a sharp hit to his chest. He lost his breath, and fell again to the floor beneath him.

His sight went blurry. The last thing he saw was the light from before except this time she smiled softly as a tear slipped down her cheak following a whisper that again only he could hear.

 _See you soon_

Everything went black. All he was able to hear were muffles of multiple voices and felt much movement. But eventually that was absent too...


	12. Family Reunion

_Opening his eyes Jack saw nothing but a clear white sky. His first thought, Am I dead? He looked at his surroundings all around, no one was around, the only thing in sight was a bright light. He stood up from the soft ground, as he did so he felt weightless._

 _Starting to feel confused, he ran to the light. Everything around him felt familiar. Before he stepped into the light, someone stopped him._

 _A man and a woman. They looked older but not wrinkly old. More like they were in their 60's but still had a decent look._

 _"Look at how much you've grown" The man said addressing Jack to the woman next to him. She was wiping her eyes with a cloth. Jack was confused_

 _"Do I know you?" He asked_

 _"Yes,well you did until things happened" The man said with a small smile_

 _"My little Jack, a guardian. A strong boy. A loving son" The woman said as she smiled so sweetly._

 _The last word got Jack's attention. Before he knew it the 2 strangers had wrapped their arms around him. Jack recognized the feelings he was feeling. For a while of stiffness, he finally moved his arms wrapping them around them._

 _"Mom, Dad" Jack whispered as he cuddled his face on his mothers shoulder._

 _After a while of comforting, the arms were all to themselves, and Jack could finally ask._

 _"What happened? Where am I?" Jack asked remembering he was in some strange place, not forgetting there was a dazzling strong light close to his back._

 _"Well it seems the moon is granting us our chance to tell you our stories" His dad said alittle ashamed for his side. He looked at his wife as a sign for her to tell her story first._

 _She sighed before she could start. Once it felt right, she began..._

 _"After you fell into the ice. Your sister came running back to the house but things weren't the best. Your father and I decided to separate. Your sister walked into the house the moment your father was walking out with his belongings. After that your sister tried to tell us what had happened but your father was gone, and I released my rage with alcohol. I can't remember what happened that night, but when I woke it was 3 AM._

 _It was dark and I found your sister in a corner cuddled up to a bear of yours releasing her sobs into the thick horrible feeling. It took me a while to get her to talk to me about what had happened, but when she said you fell. It was already too late to save you... You were already sunk deep into the ice, and your skin had already shown you were, gone._

 _Things only got worse from there. Ginnie told me more about that night, she was scared of me. Apparently I released my anger all on her when I was blacked out. She had signs of trauma, she didn't tell me more other than the violent side of me had rampaged. Later that day I decided I was no use to be a mother. Not when I knew my issue's were too difficult so I decided to leave her in the arms of a mental adoption center. I told her I was gonna be back for her when the time was right, but I never returned._

 _I worked for a rich man as his maid, this man was different. He acted like he cared for me. He treated me differently than the other maids. Back then I couldn't recognize what was good or bad, but he was a terrible man. One night I was cleaning up the kitchen to finally leave but he showed up. No one was around all the other maids went home. As for me a poor woman spent more hours working for a better pay._

 _He offered me a drink, obviously I was tired. I needed something to keep me energized. One small drink I told myself, but before I knew it the whole bottle of liquir was empty and I was loopy. The man took advantage of me. I was raped that night. I tried to escape, look for a better job but the man blackmailed me._

 _He said he would call the cops and get me arrested for abusing my boss, If I didn't keep working for him as his new toy. I had no other choice, so every night I stayed hours with the man. Regretting my life, and wishing for a better ond. The man continued to play around with me, trying new things and doing old things._

 _I was his fun and he was my torture. There was a day that I decided not to stay the night, I ran off tried to hide but little did I know he kept tracking devices hidden on his maids. That night was the last night I had before I ended up here. H-he whipped me for pleasure. Tied me up on a tree, had his fun, and when he got tired of me. Got rid of me with my very own scarf. Tied it around my neck suffocating me to my death. Last thing I saw was the full moon hidden behind a few tree branches._

 _I woke up that morning confused. I looked around feeling sick, empty, weak, the first thing I saw was a tree with a woman handing from it. A crowd was all around. I decided to move over there take a look. But when I saw the woman was me, everything was clear to me. People passed straight through my "body", and the one thing that I will forever hate. That bastard, he was kneeled on the floor crying, begging for his employee to come back. Lying to the crowd, the cops, everyone convincing them that I had commited suicide for the low pay I made._

 _Truth is he was an assassin. I never went back there not like this. I never want to see that place or that man, so before I left for good to come here I asked the moon later that night for one wish that would finally let me go to peace for good. That wish was to see my little boy again. To let him know everything that had happened, and here we are achieving that wish." His mother stopped talking as she started to wipe away her tears._

 _Her husband wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as he looked over to Jack looking for some sort of responce but there was nothing. His lips parted for a small second only to ask "what about you?"_

 _His dad hesitated to start his story. He was ashamed of himself but he knew his son had to know everything. Before he knew it he had started to speak a story only he knew._

 _"The day i left your mother and sister, was the day my life turned to a foolish life of a weak man. I had no where to go so I ended up on the streets for a month. I had no cash so I had to find some way to get what I needed. It took me awhile to realize I had a gift for stealing and selling goods. So that's what I did, I walked from store to store sneaking pricey goods into my pockets then running out and away from the cops. Then I'd find some of my good buddies on the streets and sell them the stolen goods for a high price. Everything worked well and I was smiling every time I did so._

 _But every night that smile would fade as I looked at a photo of my family. I would question myself, out of all the people why was it that they were the hardest to let go of. A while later I sneaked into an apartment with a few of my friends, we lived there had a party every night but when we were low on cash it was my job to recover it. My skills got better as I went along, before I knew it i was pro at lockpicking into banks._

 _One night I didn't realize the photo had slipped out of my pocket as i was escaping from a german shepard security dog. I abandoned the money at the apartment but when i realized the photo was missing, i was shattered. I heard cop sirens in a distance, everyone in the apartment grabbed what they needed then busted out of there before the cops caught them. They were all running like sheep running from wolves but they were all blaming the shepard who was I._

 _I tried to escape from them into the dark woods not far from the village, but in the end i gave up running from my problems and turned myself in. I dropped to the ground placed my arms behind my back and let them take me. As the cops were cuffing me they talked amongst themselves something about my past. I didn't know what they spoke of until my 2 year jail sentence was created._

 _I was brought in for court half way into my second year, the judge had found out about my past. Selling goods that were stolen. My violent behavior. My divorce. they found things that went against me giving me 3 more years. Before I left back to my cold endless jail cell the judge stopped me. We went into a quiet room with a cop supervising me._

 _She told me everything about my family. My wife commiting suicide a month after I left. A daughter admitted to an adoption center for mentally ill a day after I left. A son's disappearing 2 years ago, the exact day I left. Everything had gone terribly wrong._

 _That night I cried for hours in my cell, i kept asking myself why out of all things why this. I turned to look up at a small hole in my cell. Outside I saw a clear full moons light that lit the cell. It gave me a feeling that to this day is still hard to describe, but i questioned the moon like if it were a friend of mine._

 _2 years swing by fast. I was worse than before. Still hadn't gotten over the thought that i pretty much no longer had a family. I was sick, but never knew what the disease was, I did know it wasn't gonna mean good news. I constantly coughed out blood, and kept having immense fevers._

 _One night I went to bed but just like you and your mother i woke feeling different. better. weightless. empty. I saw my body in the cellar lying on the cold floor. I saw cops pass through my body as they rushed to get my body out of there. I followed along, saw some doctors examine it do studies to find the cause of death. Just as i thought my sickness was responcible. They said it was something called Tuberculosis. They checked my records to find out that the disease was passed by through genetics, my grandpa had it then my father did too but he had proper treatment for it causing it to be a minor issue._

 _I wandered the streets as a ghost 3 days after my death. I wanted to see what would happen how people would react. I saw some of my old buddies who escaped the cops laughing at my death. Some strangers grieved my death, others ignored it. The one thing that caused a big deal to me was the fact that I saw Ginnie at the village wearing a black dress with a military man next to her. They walked to a church where there was a casket and funeral for me. I asked myself who would do such a thing but when I saw that Ginnie was married, my answer came to me._

 _Ginnie gave me a funeral even though i caused so much trouble in her life. My heart grew as I watched that my girl had grown so much. Her hair was longer, neater. She looked happy, no more dispare in her eyes. She was doing better than before. But my mind slipped back to you. You were still considered missing. I had no clue where you were or what you were like. So when I saw the moon I asked it to do me a favor and find my boy. Bring him to become a great boy, who'll love his life. So that was my wish and just like your mom got hers. I got mine too." Jacks dad finished as he felt lighter than before  
_

 _"So the reason I'm a guardian is because you asked the moon to bring me back as a better boy?" Jack asked. His father shrugged his shoulders alittle bit_

 _"I asked her to find you, I never thought she'd make you a guardian" His father said as a chuckle followed his smile_

 _"So this is what death is like?" Jack asked wanting to be certain_

 _"For us yes, but your still alive Jack. That's why theres a light waiting for you to go back to reality" His mother said in her usual motherly tone_

 _"Exactly. Son it's time for you to go back to that pretty princess of yours. She's told us so much about you" His father said handing Jack something that some how always found its way back._

 _"Elsa, wait you met her?" Jack asked as he took the necklace charm from his dad._

 _"Well she was in the same state as you are. She never died, but she was still alive. That's how comas work son" His father said_

 _"I think what your father is trying to say is that she is one lucky princess" His mother said after she playfully elbowed her husbands side_

 _"Thanks you 2, oh and dad she's not a princess. She's a queen" Jack said as he came in for one last hug_

 _"We'll always be with you" His father said as he ruffled his sons white hair._

 _His mother sobbed alittle but she was proud to see her son again. "we love you" She whispered as she felt Jack place a small kiss on her cheek._

 _At last the time came for the boy to go. The last thing the parents saw was their boy walking towards the light._

 _"JACK WAIT WHAT'S WITH THE-" Time was up and Jack was gone. The light faded. Jacks father lowered his arm back to his side as his wife patted his back._

 _"He didn't let me finish, what's with his hair color?" His father said._

 _As for his wife she smiled while saying "Just like his father" she teased_

 _"No not like his father, better than his father" With that said the 2 walked off to a sky of nothing where they started to disappear back to their spirit forms. Eventually making their way back to their graves where they were both buried next to eachother._


	13. I'm Back

Everything around Jack was dark. The air was thin, there clearly was a floor, but ahead were portraits of Jack. Everyone Jack passed showed what he has gone through. His birth, his sister bond, his parents, family, Ice incident, ressurection, girlfriend, guardians, girlfriend incident, training, the big battle, and a family reunion.

Everything was in every portrait.

There was even one of his first kiss. Seeing that one photo gave Jack a warm feeling, but he wanted to be out of wherever he was. After a while of walking it was back to pitch darkness. The portraits left far behind, but nothing was ahead. Wherever he was, it surely felt like an endless tunnel.

One side of him actually missed the suspence feeling of thick air rising his hairs on his neck. But Pitch was gone, meaning all that darkness feeling was gone. Other than that Jack was bored in that dark path.

The darkness sunk his soul into an odd feeling. He wasn't enjoying his time in that endless pit. He wanted out, as soon as possible. Before he knew it he felt like he could hardly breath. As if someone was grabbing him by the neck pulling him towards the ground. His body felt heavy. His head felt dizzy. His breathing was out of normal. Something was happening and he had no clue.

Until a calming voice was heard all around him.

"Jack wake up, please. I miss you..."

He closed his eyes in peace letting himself sink into the ground. When he reopened them he wasn't in the darkness no longer.

The air was warm, his body felt tired as if he hasn't moved in a week. There were all sorts of warm colors around him. His body laid on a soft hospital bed. He moved around in the bed uncovering the sheets from his body wondering if this was real. He set his bare feet on the cold floor, but when he put his weight on them trying to take a step away from the bed... He fell.

A loud grunt came out of his lips as he felt the weakness of his body. He tried to get back up but everytime he put weight on his body he'd drop something making a mess all around him.

A few books fell from the edge of his bed making a couple "Thuds" of their own. After a while of so much noise someone opened the door.

"Elves what are you doing this time?" A gentle voice said from the opened doorway

When Jack looked over to see who it was his eyes went wide as the person infront of him gasped in shock.

That moment he knew he was in the real world.

"JACK! YOURE ALIVE!" The innocent girl said as she rushed to his side taking his head into her arms.

"What happened? How are you alive?-" He was stopped from his flood of questions as the girl placed her finger on his lips hushing him before he ruined the moment.

"I'll explain everything, right now everyone needs to know that you finally woke up" The platinum blonde said as she helped Jack up to his feet and back onto the bed.

He sat there confused, but never took his eyes off the girl who got down to pick up his mess he made. As she started to put the books away on a shelf near by, Jack began to speak.

"E-Elsa tell me this isn't a dream, cause this isn't funny"

The girl looked at him with a funny look. "It's not a dream, Snowman"

She gave him a comforting smile, before she walked out of the room.

"Snowman, surprised she still remembers that" Jack said to himself before he started to observe the room he was in.

It was clear he was in no hospital of the real world, more like a small nursing room in the north pole. Of course, opening the window with a small gust of wind there was nothing but snowy mountains from where the eye could see.

He felt hungry. He was clearly skinny, how long was he out of it exactly?

At the corner of the bed there was a small charm handing from a blue ribbon, of course the same charm of always. Elsa's snowflake charm.

At the side of his bed towards the far wall was a christmas tree already decorated with small gifts at the base. Every ornament on the tree was a message for the sick ones in the room.

 _"hope you get well"_

 _"it's not as bad as you think"_

 _"keep smiling"_

 _"Don't give up"_

 _"Don't Die"_

 _"You can beat this"_

The gifts at the base were all for him. Each tag read _"For Jack F."._ Tempted to open the gifts he got the best grip possible on his staff that was at the side of the charm, and attempted to bring them closer to him. It didn't work. His grip wasn't strong enough all he did was feel his arms tremble at every movement, he found himself giving up as he replaced the staff from where he got it.

When the others finally walked in, they saw Jack sitting on the bed with his arms crossed with a look of a kid who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday.

Elsa giggled at his look as she walked over to his side to give him one small gift to open. He was about to open it but when his eyes met Santa's gaze he stopped where he was setting the gift at the side but put his hand over Elsa's

"Oi the boy didn't die" the familiar australlian accent was heard from behind Santa.

"So who's gonna explain what happened? Why am I so weak?" Jack asked rolling his eyes at the comment Bunnymund made.

Santa moved into the room as he took a seat in a chair next to the bed. The others followed taking a seat, as Sandy made sure to close the door.

Once it looked like a good moment to start speaking, Santa began the story Jack's been longing to hear.

* * *

 **4 Months ago, Santa's P.O.V**

"No, theres gotta be a way out... Bunny the ground?" Tooth said clashing her fist to the walls looking for some weak spot as she ignored what could be true.

"Already tried. The boy's got this ice layered one after another. It's too thick. Just face it, Jack trapped us in here with no escape" Bunny said crossing his arms as he mummbled the last part

"Not possible, we will get out somehow and we'll teach him the lesson of no man on his own, Yeti's get me some help will yah?" Santa claimed as he pulled out his 2 swords then scrapped at the ice. Moments later 6 Yeti's came by cracking their knuckles as they prepared to break some ice. Thinking they were tough enough, Elfs came rolling in with strong tools they built last minute.

After a while of struggling with the thick ice we managed to get out. 3 of his elves pulled out some explosive device that looked like a jelly bean. It took a while to get it to work, but when it did the ice shattered and the elves won.

Santa pat one of the smoked elves on the head as a thank you, then he rushed to get to his sleigh. Bunnymund rejected the invite of getting in the sleigh but there was no escape. Tooth flashed by grabbing him by the ears and with help of Sandy's dream sand he was stuck on the flying sleigh feeling sick to his stomach.

Bunny may have gotten the sleigh's paint job dirty, but all Santa cared about was getting to Jack before worse could happen. Still Bunny getting the sleigh dirty got a few of the elves mad at him.

Tooth and Sandy flew out to cover more ground. One headed towards the city as for the other headed towards the dark mountains.

As for me, All i could do was hope for the best. Hope that we'd find him on time.

After what seemed hours of searching Sandy sent out a beam of his golden sand lighting up the night sky as a signal that Jack was found. Everyone rushed over towards the beam but when they got close there was a force of strong magic that nearly pushed them all away. Something was going on, something was bad, and this wouldn't end good.

Magical Blue light shown from the white haired boy indicated he was well, but when it meshed with a dark flow of sorrow things ended badly. The lights stopped flashing form the battle, and the magical force faded. Worried that something went wrong, I rushed my reindeer down to the land near an alleyway. The others got closer to me but searched the alleyways near by just incase one of the 2 attempted to run away.

When Bunnymund hopped out of a hole, he sent out a yell that he found him. When we all got close we found Jack laying on the ground with his staff far from him, an injury caused by a dark dagger at the side of his abdomin still bleeding, and a small blue snowflake charm in his hand. He was luckily still breathing but in time it stopped. Tooth and I rushed to get you medical help to save you. Sandy and Bunny stayed behind to make sure that Pitch was truly gone.

Jack was placed into urgent surgery to repair the damage done. The dagger was taken out, the bleeding stopped onced it was stitched up, and you looked good but you didn't want to wake. It was that moment you were placed into a coma state. We Jack into a small medical room, and had our best doctor elf watch over him. Sandy and Bunny eventually got back with news to be given and heard.

They say they watched Pitch's body freeze into an ice statue. Looking too ugly to stay out in the open, they somehow managed to get the body back here where it'd be watched incase he ever somehow escaped his death. He's hidded down under the workshop in a cave where no light is shown to melt the ice although it was shown that Jack's Ice is clear it won't melt nor break unless its something highly explosive.

As for Elsa, she somehow got out of her coma state. But from there the rest is her story to tell

* * *

Santa concluded.

Jack stayed quiet for a while until a few of his questions resurfaced.

"How long was I out for?"

"4 months" Santa said in a mono tone

"Why am I so weak?"

"Loss of exercize, movement, loss of hydration since you've been stuck on an IV for 4 months" Bunny said as he wiped dirt off his large boomerang

"Don't IV's keep you hydrated?" Jack asked in confusion

"Boy this is the north pole everything freezes here making the melt process take a while" Santa said picking at his long white beard

"Why didn't I wake up?"

question mark over Sandy's head

"Was I at the verge of death?"

"More like in between life and death line" Tooth answers alittle unsure if she made it sound wrong

Jack simply gave her a look of confusion. His eyebrow went slanted and all Tooth did was fly away to another corner. After a while of explaining everything, Jack wished for a moment to take everything in. Everyone left the room but Elsa stayed at his side as comfort.

"You wanna hear it don't you" Elsa said in a low whisper as she rubbed his back

Jack nodded with a serious look in his eyes. The moment he looked at her he saw those eyes. God he missed those big fierce blue eyes.

"Won't it be too much on you for one day" She asked since she felt alittle concerned for him

"If I lasted 4 months in a coma and 2 years without you then I can stand this" He said as he took brought himself closer so he could rest his hand on hers.

"Ok but get comfortable. It's sorta complicated" Elsa said as she placed her free hand over his

That moment Jack figured it was gonna be something interesting. But before he was going to let her start talking he stopped her.

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked with alittle worry going over her eyes.

"Yea theres something I gotta do before you start" He said in a nuetral look

"Ok let me go get someone to help you to the Bath-mmmm" Before Elsa could stop talking Jack stopped her first. Her warmth was back. She was real and this proved how much they both missed eachother. Jack missed everything about her but what he missed the most was her tender kiss.

Apparently Elsa missed the same thing. 3


	14. Her story

_It all started when you placed me in that ice. The moment the beam hit my body everything began to feel numb. Slowly limb by limb the feeling of touch disappeared. Eventually I was completely consumed, and everything went black._

 _It took me a moment to realize what had just happened until I first opened my eyes back up in a different land. The moment they opened, everything that I saw flashed straight back into my eyes. I remembered everything from my parents giving me up to the day the accident with little Jack happened._

 _The place I was at was peaceful. At first I thought I was dead but in truth I knew I wasn't really gone. There was nature all around me and the place looked like the mountains at Arendel. The ground was crystalizing from every step i took meaning I still had magic. The air felt thin, and well there was no dark feeling hiden around._

 _When I saw people running around I decided to follow them. I followed them passing many tall tree trunks and up a mountain. It took a lot of my energy to catch up to the people I saw. When my legs would get tired of running, I'd use my magic to bump me up a mountain make piles of snow to jump from one to another. Atlast I stopped running behind them, when I saw something astonishing in front of her eyes._

 _There was a plaza on the bottom of the mountain. The floors were crystalized and children slid across the ground. Everything got cleared up when someone there noticed me by appearance. They were a couple, a very familiar one, after they started to talk to me I realized who I was talking to._

 _They were the past king and queen of Arendel...My Parents._

 _Mother told me about the place and father answered my every question. It was odd at first every question I had was about me. Where am I? Why do I still have magic? I'm not dead, right?_

 _But as they continued to answer, more questions arose off the topic. We walked over the garden behind the palace. We sat but I kept my distance. My magic spread leaving small snowflake figures on the already crystalized ground beneath us. I hugged myself to keep my arms out of reach, everytime they attempted to touch me I'd move away or simply just tell them not to touch me._

 _They actually started to explain to me everything that has happened from the very beginning. In the end I was right, my parents truly were pathetic. All they cared about was keeping the kingdom safe. At the time their only daughter was a danger so they gave her away to a place where they said was a school for kids like me. Next thing you know they never come back. Then you find out they had another child to pass the kingdom to incase they ever reach their time._

 _As if to make things worse they made everyone in the kingdom believe the first daughter was kidnapped like a princess from another kingdom. Then they say that the first daughter never really was their daughter, they made some believe that I was simply a baby who had no home so they took me in temporarily._

 _I looked at my parents in the eyes, all I could see was regret. No matter how many times they apologized I never accepted it. They continued to attempt to comfort me but they reached my limit. I jumped up and aimed at the ground shooting a blast of ice that spread on the floor then arose a wall of ice. I separated myself from them as I never bothered to shed a tear._

 _Before I decided to storm out of their sight I mumbled something to them. They lip read me correctly. My "mother" simply rested her face in her fathers shoulder as she cried. My "father" watched me from the other side of the ice. He never took off the look of despair from his face. He knew he completely lost something he would never have back. His daughters trust,love, and loyalty all gone._

 _I was gone from sight. I ran from the village back into the mountain. From there I could watch my wall fall and "mother" ran as if she knew where I would go but "father" stopped her as if telling her "Don't do it, you know you'll be hurt even worse"._

 _I turned my back to them as I walked deeper into the mountain. I accepted the feeling of being alone with my arms wide open. While I walked around I stumbled across a cliff. Of course I couldn't jump, but my magic came in handy. I swirled around some snow in my hands building 2 giant snowmen guards to protect me from outsiders._

 _With a hard stomp on the tip of the cliff, I extended my arms, and took the risk of running off. A beautiful crystalized bridge was formed under every step I took, until I reached the other end of another mountain near by. I knew I was free from whatever was going outside my iced coma body. In the mean time I was going to enjoy what it was like to feel free from everything._

 _I walked a little bit more and when I found a good place surrounded with a good foundation, nature, and view. My true power was unleashed._

 _One hard stomp formed a base that was eventually lifted abit by hard Ice forming a staircase. A few skip steps formed snowflaked walls all around me, thin enough to see outside. A beam of ice targeted to the tip of the walls created the roof to the top. From there I started to add more design all around me. A grand staircase in the center that went half way up then split to the 2 sides of the whole palace of ice. A huge snowflaked designed changelier hanging above in the center of the cieling_

 _A separate staircase that was past 2 huge thin iced doors that led a long way upstairs into another room with 2 huge thin iced doors. Past those doors was my big wide room. A queen sized bed with curtains tied to the poles at the right side of the wall. A giant chandelier hung in the center of the cieling. Almost like the one downstairs but more deliquetly designed with points going in all directions._

 _At the end of her room were again another pair of huge thin iced doors that led to a big spaceful balcony. From there she could see everything. Mountains, sunsets, and even the village which from there seemed like a small dot with ants crawling all over the place._

 _Everything seemed to be well but one side of me didn't enjoy the fact that I was alone. If I were to be alone then my biggest wish would be to be alone with the one I loved... Jack. I missed him dearly. That night I cried myself to sleep, but sadly no one was there to comfort me until I could stop the floods._

 _The next day I walked out for a bit. I wanted to see what more I could do with my magic. There was a small area full of weeping willow trees, to my liking the trunk froze and the small branches that fell to the ground lost the green and were replaced with beads of ice. It was gorgeous seeing the beads clink one against another making a soothing sound with the winds help._

 _I created a small bench there in the middle of it for me to sit on and simply just let the soothing clanks calm me down. I'll admit there were cases where I got lonely, so to fix that issue I created life to a small hug loving friend._

 _His name was Olaf, he became my friend when I accidentally gave life to a snowman with a big funny sized head and small body. The issue was he had no nose. As time came by Olaf was my only friend who understood me with everything I told him. He did joke about a few things but that's simply his personality. Whenever I didn't want to face anyone he would do me the favor of going down into the village and come back to deliver any form of essentials._

 _Sometimes he'd sneak a carrot from a carrot shack and use that for his nose. It suit him well, and he truly was helpful. Olaf was always there, he comforted me every time I needed a hug. He even dealt with my anger when I'd be informed that people from the village tried to get into my castle. Most cases those people were sent by my "mother". Thanks to Marshmallow and Jumbo they never set foot into the castle nor the staircase to the palace._

 _I never wanted to feel that I was some sort of evil queen but in a way that's what I was. If people couldn't accept me for being different then why should I let them in. If everyone thought I couldn't do any good then why should I attempt that. If you've been isolated your whole life, then you'd understand why being alone is the best cure. But still the second best feeling. The first would be being loved and understood._

* * *

There came a day where I started to feel weak. Olaf thought the people somehow made an effect on me. He set out to defend me with help from Jumbo and Marshmallow, but as weak as I was I stumbled after them to stop a war they'd accidentally start. If not war then the harm they'd cause. They were only made of snow but they still gave me sympathy.

I spent most of my time in bed, but when I heard a voice in my head telling me something about what was happening, I stood. Tripping along the way I got to the bench over by the weeping willows. With little strength I ordered my friends to stay with me, to take away the worry of Marshmallows I shot a strong beam of Ice that created a giant unbreakable wall of ice at the enterence to the stairs leading across the cliffs edge.

Olaf held my hand in his branches, my 2 giant guards crumbled down into a small pack of snow. They all stood next to me as I laid on the bench listening to the clanking and explained to the 3 of them the fact that I wasn't going to stay much longer. I explained how I was trapped in a coma for a reason, what the world I've been in is really to me, and how I would miss them so much. After thanking them for everything my voice faded and in a slow motion my body started to disapear in a low light.

Once I was gone, I felt magic come back to me, my best thought would be that everything I created in that realm started to disappear the same way I did, then came back to the creator. Then again I was already gone, I didn't see what happened, all I can do now is simply go with the best opinion I got.

When I awoke I saw a place that was covered in light, and more peaceful then the "Arendel" I was at. All I could see was a light. I stood from the soft ground under me to start making my way to the light and see where it'd take me. Although I stopped when I saw 2 different people standing close to the light. I walked over to them when I noticed they wouldn't stop staring at me.

There was a woman who had tears flow from her eyes. Next to her a man stood close giving me a smile. They started to talk to me, apparently they knew who I was. But I didn't get to know who they were until I walked into the light. That's when I heard the woman say something that took my breath away.

"Our little Jack is so blessed"

those words never left my mind as I was consumed in the light. The feeling was so warm, but it all went cold the next when I suddenly felt something new.

Something I haven't felt in forever...

My real body.

I looked around to see blue iced flowers all around me and before I knew it I was down on my knees holding a flower to my heart, and simply letting every tear flow out of my eyes...

I was back, truly back. I was real again.


	15. She saw me

Jack held the crying Elsa who had finished her story in tears flowing her eyes. He really had her back. And this time he was going to make sure she would never disappear from his side ever again. They stayed in eachothers arms for the rest of their time remaining. That night, Elsa slept in Jacks arms. At moments he'd feel her wake to make sure he was still there. She'd cuddle closer everytime she felt far.

At times Jack would do the same. Wake to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He'd stare at the sleeping princess in his arms then move strands of hair out her face. He'd stare abit more, then eventually drift back to sleep when he'd feel her shift closer to him.

Every morning the others would walk into the room to see that Elsa stayed with Jack the whole night. Jack worked strong to recover his strength. Every day he'd take a walker and go for a walk around the workshop. To improve his state Santa asked the yeti's to bring in a treadmill to Jacks recovery room. At first it was odd for Jack to see a treadmill in a room with a hospital bed but as time came by he actually got used to it.

It was all hardwork to come back to his good state but Elsa was with him every step of the way. He was upset that his rehab process took his time away from going out to make it snow or look like winter when the coldness came around in the real world. But he knew it was for the best. Besides after a while of training he stepped his game up to the point he could regain his strength out on the job field.

By month 5 of rehab he was already good to start running to places but his magic was going to be the hardest to regain. At times Jack would go to Easter Island with Bunnymund, simply to race around with him and improve his running times. His treadmill came to good use but he didn't need it no more so it was eventually moved out of his recovery room. He has no clue where it ended up but knowing Santa he might've had his elves make it look good again and delivered it as a Christmas gift to somewone who's been wishing for one.

By month 8 of rehab he regained his ability to fly. At first it was funny, Elsa would watch from ground level. She'd see Jack be balanced for a good solid minute but after a bit something odd would happen and the wind would sweep him off his balance. He'd end up crashing into a snow pile she made incase of crash landings. Elsa couldn't fly but whenever Tooth could, she'd fly over to him and give him tips on regaining balance or simply other flying techniques. After a bit of that he got the the point where he could hold his staff and not lose any balance while doing so.

Thanks to Tooths tips he was able to fly at faster speeds than before. He improved by alot. At times to make sure Elsa wouldn't get bored, he'd dive down to grab her in his arms and take her out for a flight out to the highest mountain above the clouds and watch the sun set from above. Elsa would say it was beautiful, but Jack would think she was more beautiful. He one time told her, and she could only blush at him then lay her head on his shoulder to watch the view from places only he could take her to.

By month 11 of rehab Elsa started to be put in to help Jack regain his magic strength. At times it was easy but with Jack being in a tease mood things would get complicated. She would set up dolls of snow as targets for his aim practice to be placed in. When his aim got better she'd place in situations where the target would be in motion. Mainly the target would be a couple snow birds flying all around at all types of speed. Those were the most challenging training Jack had to face. It took him 4 weeks to get the hang of locking his aim on one target then follow it no matter the speed is, and shoot it down.

The last bit of training he had to face was the defensive magic. For that part of training there were no snow dummies to fight against, it was Elsa herself since she is an ice magic wielder who would be at no harm if Jack attacked her. At first it was hard on Jack to do that bit of training, simply cause it took him a while to adjust to the idea that if his magic his Elsa she'd be fine.

After many defeats, he eventually got a good hit on Elsa. From there on he continued to do well. Sometime's Jack would think that Elsa was cheating when she'd bring in backup snow dummies. But Elsa would defend herself by saying "You never know maybe the enemy has hidden backups. You have to be ready for the unexpected"

No matter how the day was, the result would continue being the same at night. With Elsa at his side in a much bigger bed Santa asked the Yeti's to bring in to replace the hospital bed since he had a feeling Jack would eventually ask for a much bigger bed. Santa always knows what you want, that was something Jack learned from his time in rehab.

By the end of the year Jack was fully recovered from his coma state. He was also much newer and improved thanks to everyone who could help him.

* * *

By the time winter came around again, he made it snow like it never has. All because the world was forced to wait on the snow to come around. He even brought Elsa around with him especially when he went to visit Arendel.

He noticed Elsa was alittle uneasy every time he visited the balcony to the palace. But when she saw Anna jump around in the room confused with her queen duties all she could do was restrain herself from wanting to jump in and help. Jack would at times allow the wind to push the door opened then push Elsa into the room. From the other side of the balcony doors he'd signal Elsa to do something magical as Anna struggled to close the heavy door.

At first Elsa would simply roll her eyes and do something small like create a small ice statue of Olaf at the side of Anna's feet then make her way out the door that Anna struggled to close. When Anna would see something she's never seen mysteriously appear in her room her face would light up like a kids when they hear the word chocolate.

After a while of getting used to Jack making her do something magically in Anna's room she started to step up her game. One day there was a much different reaction that surprised both Jack and Elsa.

Like usual Elsa sneaked inside the room as Jack used the wind to push the door open. Anna was too busy to fight with the door so she simply sat there on her bed reading a letter from one of her cousins from a kingdom not far away. Elsa simply shrugged her shoulders knowing Anna wouldn't attempt a fight. She walked over to the edge of the bed to think of what to do, when she finally got the idea. She smiled as she watched her hands swirl around one another creating a small snowflake to appear. After a while of forming the magical ball she thrust it into the air where it popped like a firework. Snow started to fall all around the room.

Anna looked around in a smile for a bit thinking it was her imagination, but when she read one small line on the letter she remembered something from a couple of years ago.

She looked straight over to the opened balcony door as she asked, "Elsa?"

That moment all Elsa could do was gasp not wanting to believe what she just heard...

* * *

Elsa moved her arms in a swift motion making the snow that was still falling disappear. That only answered Anna's question.

Anna looked around wanting to see where a figure would appear from but she couldn't see a thing. Until she looked to the other side of the balcony doors and saw a boy with white hair. Her eyes widened as she smiled knowing all those stories she read in a book were true.

"Y-Your're Jack Fro-rost!" Anna claimed getting up from the bed leaving the letter there.

"Wait you can see me?" Jack asked looking around confused, but watching Elsa wander over to the letter

"YES, Wait am I not supposed to?" She asked

"I honestly have no clue" Jack said nervously as he watched Anna grab his arm and pull him into the room

"Where is she?" Anna asked noticing Jack was looking all around her room but her eyes

"Who are you talking about?" Jack asked trying to bring his sight to the girl who was starting to shake him by the shoulders

"Elsa from Arendel, my SISTER!?" Anna asked as she exagerated the last word

He looked over to Elsa who looked like she finished reading the letter. She had her eyes shut in defeat.

"How do you remember me?" Elsa asked in a soft voice as she hugged herself

Anna gasped. She heard the voice. When she turned around that's when she saw her long lost older sister.

Full of emotion, Anna rushed to give Elsa a hug but the demanding rejection in Elsa's voice stopped her. Anna crossed her arms like a little girl as she gave Elsa puppy eyes. But no matter what she did Elsa wouldn't let Anna come too close. In defeat, Anna explained how she found out about her older sister.

"When mom and dad passed, they left me an envelope that I wasn't allowed to open until I felt like it was the right time. At first I thought It was money but then I realized hey I'm a queen If I want chocolate then I can get it for free cause I can demand the seller to give it to me for free-"

"Anna, don't get off topic" Jack said coming close to hold Elsa as he noticed how unesasy she got when she heard Anna say _Mom and Dad._

"right, sorry. But after a while of being queen odd things started to happen. Everytime I was in this room I felt like something was missing. I tried to do some remodeling but the feeling never left. Then odd figures were being created on the balcony windows during winter time. Most cases they were simple figures that looked like a girl, but after a while they changed to words like "ELSA". I'd think of what it'd mean but being a queen isn't so easy with duties pretty much every minute of the day.

Later on there came a while where the figures stopped being shown, if I'm correct it happened for 4 years. Well during those 4 years I found spare time to do some research on anything that didn't seem to add up. After a while I found out that mom and dad had a baby girl before me. But with everything I saw there were odd things like the baby wasn't theirs or the baby was kidnapped. I didn't believe any of those news, so I turned to our family records where I discovered there was a page ripped out. A page of a baby girl before my page.

Finally I ran out of resources to check and found myself stumbling along the envelope mom and dad left me. I debated whether I should open it, and eventually my mind was made and it was opened. Inside the envelope there was a birth certificate. The name on it was Elsa. There was no last name on the certificate so I didn't know whether you were adopted or simply had no last name. But inside there was also a note saying "Find her, tell her we're sorry" So that's what I did.

There was an address so I followed it but the place was avalanched for years and well the place was moved to another location. Much closer to Arendel to be honest. When I got there I asked a lady who looked like a gorilla and this sweet lady who's name was Ginnie. When I said the name Elsa they shrugged their shoulders and told me there was no such name in the building. So after a while of searching I gave up, but my hopes never disappeared. Until now"

Elsa couldn't believe what she just heard. Her whole body felt weak if it wasn't for Jack holding her close, she would've fallen to the ground. Possibly wouldn't be able to stand back up either. As for Anna she sat on her bed patiently waiting for a response. It took her a while but she found her responce.

"Anna thanks for the effort but if you plan on keeping me here, that won't work" She said as she looked over at Jack

"Well no dur silly first I gotta make everyone believe I have an older sister then you can take over the appropriate spot in the kingdom we'll be happy again and I won't have to be alone" Anna said as she started to get up from bed and jump on it. All she could think of was her side of happiness but never thought about Elsa's opinion.

"No Anna, that won't work." She said getting alittle defensive with her hands.

"Yes Elsa, It will work I'm the queen if I say something then everyone in this kingdom will do as I say" Anna said jumping down from the bed to get closer to Elsa. Jack pulled Elsa's body away to keep a distance but it was too hard. Elsa was stiff in her stance. She didn't move at all. All Jack could do was simply wish for no harm to happen.

"Maybe this is why mom and dad gave you away, cause you're too stubborn to understand what's right" Anna claimed throwing her hands into the air

"They didn't want me in their life. I was a monster in their eyes. I wasn't fit for royalty or a family. You don't know what it's like growing up with no love whatsoever. Not being understood. Not being accepted. It all hurts." She said as she looked over to Jack who gave her a smile that softened up her expression.

"Well I'm sorry you went through all that but I will take you as family. I don't entirely know what its like but I want you back please stay" Anna said lowering her hands down to her sides but never taking her look off of Elsa.

All Elsa could do was apologize. "I'm not fit for a queen, nor do I want to be one. I simply want to be free. So I'm sorry Anna but I am not going to stay" With that last sentence Elsa started to walk to the door behind Jack who was getting ready to let the wind take him back home

"NO" Anna mummbled as she took a risky move of running up to Elsa all over again. Elsa didn't see it coming, but Jack did. Before Anna made contact with Elsa's ice cold skin, she was pushed away by a forceful wind. Elsa was shocked at first from seeing that she was close to touching her. She was glad she was stopped but what Anna dd was not acceptful.

"What's wrong with me touching you? Are you afraid of love? Are you a germaphobe? Tell me what is the big deal!" Anna said getting annoyed as she stood from where she crash landed. She wiped off the dust from her dress but her child like expression was no where to be seen instead a serious mad expression took over.

Elsa wasn't sure how it looked like for her youngest sister to see but she was for sure known to be the most serious girl seen. Atleast thats what Jack would tell her. She looked over at Jack for a bit with a soft look, all he did was nod letting her unleash the strong power within herself. She looked back at Anna but all she was doing was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

Soon enough Elsa gave in and the floor around her feet started to freeze and spread all around the room. From the floor to the walls all the way frozen. The ice traveled until the whole room froze. Anna tried to speak but she lost her words when she saw Elsa wasn't done. At the corners of her room prickly ice began to form out of the smooth thick ice.

She looked over at Elsa but she didn't bother look back at Anna instead she focused on showing Anna just how powerful she was. A beam of ice flew off her fingertips and over to the target of her bed. It froze completely that the shape wasn't even understood. Elsa raised her hands which caused pointy Ice to appear anywhere on the ground. For some reason Anna started to get scared. She was tempted to run out and get help but when she pulled on her bedroom doors it was completely frozen shut.

Everything she touched was cold. Pointy Ice appeared from any corner or spot around the room. When she talked all she'd see would be vapor and a soft shivery voice behind it. She looked over at Elsa who stopped shooting beams of blue crystals walk over to Jack. Anna first thought she was going to leave but she didn't. Instead she took Jacks hand in hers, their magic combined and a bright blue beam was formed. The beam flew in the wind and when it hit the center of her room she saw some form of incredible ice form a flower.

When Anna walked over to see it better she saw it sparkle in the light coming from the balcony doors. It was much clearer than the ice Elsa formed on her own, and much thinner. It was delicate, very delicate. Elsa watched as Anna inspected the flower of ice. While she did that Elsa thought it was time to be more gentle with her magic to simply show that she could do beautiful touches with her magic.

With a couple of ice shots the ice all around got carved with snowflake patterns. The threatening points got swirled around and a small statue arose in the middle. The odd shape on the bed returned back to the shape of a crystalized bed, and up above them a variety of snowflake shapes formed as huge flowers.

Anna looked at the magic capacity in awe. She looked back at Elsa who now was waiting for a response. All Anna could do was smile as she understood why she didn't want to be the queen of Arendel. Elsa fell back into Jacks arms alittle weakened from her magic use, but she still smiled as she blew a bang away from her face. Jack carried her in his arms just the way he loved. When Anna turned back around she saw Jack turning in circles with Elsa in his arms, they both smiled and laughed. They were happy.

After a while of spinning, Jack set Elsa back on the ground letting her recover her magic. In a swift motion of her arms all the ice around them started to undo itself. The ice on the ground traveled back to Elsa's feet. And the small blue specs of Ice traveled all around going back to the magician. Anna thought the specs looked like fireflies but much brighter.

The room was back to normal and Elsa was ready to head back. Before she did she had to explain to Anna the tragedies that could happen with her magic. She told her what it was like growing up treated like a monster. The fact that her parents were unsure of keeping her around. And the miracle that happened when Jack came into her life.

Anna made sure to keep the promise of not telling anyone about her lost sister. She kept the magic to herself. And she made sure to keep being the queen of Arendel. All for her sister.

Before the 2 magical beings left Elsa left the delicate ice flower in a vase for Anna to keep. It was the way Anna would forever remember her sister.

In the end Jack took Elsa back to the north pole where they both crashed in bed from a very long day. Elsa cuddled close to Jack as he held her in his arms. She's been through alot but she was still beautiful at the end of the day. With nothing to say they both simply fell asleep soundlessly wondering what the next day would be like.


	16. Say Yes

The next day was a normal day. Santa was out making a trip to deliver gifts to an area that had their Christmas time earlier than others. Tooth was over at her place full of tooth fairies and hives where the teeth containers went. Bunny was at Easter Island getting an early start on preparations for Easter. And Sandy was making people go to sleep on the other side of the hemisphere where night time came earlier.

With everyone gone Jack was alone with Elsa. Well was alone When he woke up Elsa was gone, she was somewhere outside messing around with her magic. At the side of the bed was an Elf holding a tray of breakfast with a small card.

 _Good morning. Sorry I'm not at your side this morning. I made you breakfast._

 _~ Elsa_

He didn't think it was odd of her to do such thing. Instead he took the tray from the Elf that was now getting mad of waiting for too long. The Elf stuck its tongue out at Jack as it stole a slice of french toast then ran off. That wasn't odd of the elves to do either. They may seem kind but in their hearts they could be devils.

When he finished his breakfast he walked out of bed not realizing he forgot his shirt. He wandered around searching for Elsa but instead kept running into elves or yeties along the way. He went outside while he messed with his bedhead hair, but gave up after knowing his hair wouldn't cope with him. He didn't go so far from the workshop when he heard some grunting.

Down the hill in a small cave did he find a target. Curiousity got the best of him so he walked closer to it. Little did he know the target was in use until he heard her familiar voice, "Watch out!"

He moved away on time to watch an arrow move quickly with the wind hitting the targets bullseye. He looked back to see who shot the arrow only to find the one he was searching for.

"Good morning sleepy head" She teased as Jack made his way towards her

"Not so good when there's no beauty next to me in the morning" He said stealing a kiss from her lips

She smiled as she rested her forhead on his.

"Looks like you forgot a shirt again" Elsa teased as she trailed her free hand on his toned chest

He chuckled as he felt her hand wonder over his scar from the fight he had with Pitch

He stole a few more kisses until he remembered he was going to ask her somethng. "what's with the bow?"

Elsa smiled as she showed Jack something she's been working on improving. The bow she held in her hand was made out of her own ice. It was well created and not so heavy. The ice was thick giving it support to not break and it was somewhat see through. As for the arrows they were also made from her magic. The pointy side was sharp and ready to impale the target. The body was thin yet crystal clear. As for the end with feather formed Ice shards, one of the 3 shards was covered with carvings of snowflakes.

And as of Elsa, she was suited differently than usual. Her dress was replaced with a white loose long sleeved shirt and a small blue vest. Along with the shirt she wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans and knee high brown boots with a low heel. Her hair was out of its usual braid and reached alittle past her shoulders. To Jacks eyes the girl infront of him was one hot babe.

Elsa noticed he was checking her out. To distract his eyes she decided to shoot an arrow. When she placed the end of the arrow on the bow, pinned the back to the thin strong iced string, and pulled the arrow back until her hand touched the side of her cheek. At first Jack thought she was going to shoot him,but when the arrow was let go he realized it was headed to a target near the old one. He saw the arrow spin in its trail as the wind gave it speed, but once the arrow made contact with the target. It instantly froze.

As Elsa walked over to the target he asked her, "Why archery?"

"I don't know , always wanted to try it I guess" Elsa said as she pulled the arrow off only to reveal the spot where it hit was clogged with the point stuck in there. Elsa simply used her magic to replace the flat top with a new point.

As Elsa did so she saw a toothy smile on Jacks face, her automatic responce was a quick blush to her cheeks.

He took her free hand once she placed the arrow back into its little bag strapped on her back. "Jack, you still have no shirt on" Elsa whispered into his ear as she allowed the archery gear to disappear into specs of blue magic.

"That's ok, besides looks like someone enjoys the view" Jack said as he watched Elsa blush trying to avoid eye contact.

Before he knew it Elsa threw herself at him causing him to tumble onto the snow covered ground. Elsa snickered as she fell down next to him. He threw a couple piles of snow onto her causing her to do the same. They didn't feel any coldness no matter how cold the temperature was, there were perks to their unusual body temp. She stood up making a quick attempt to run away but she tripped once her foot sunk into a deep snow covered part of the mountain.

Her body sunk in the snow until everything stopped sinking. Jack couldn't help but laugh when all he could see was Elsa stuck in the waist high snow field. She would attempt to get out but no matter what she tried she was definetly stuck. It was like quick sand except she wouldn't sink with movement, she'd only make it worse. Jack walked over to help her out being cautious not to step on a snow packed hole.

He ended up stepping on one accidentally but jumped into the air before he fell in. He flew with the wind over by Elsa, where he handed her his staff for her to grab on. When her grip was good, he started to pull her out. Slowly the snow pile released Elsa, but little did Jack know his strength was too much. By the time she was completely out her grip loosened and she ended up being flinged up into the air. Jack quickly placed the staff on his back, and flew after Elsa's body.

Although Elsa was actually enjoying the feeling of the wind on her face. She felt like she was flying, she even extended her arms at her sides. She smiled as her eyes opened slowly when she felt a hand on her back and legs. Jack caught her, when he saw her smile he gave her a smirk. Her cheeks heated up a tiny bit but when she saw behind his back was a cape flowing in the wind she couldn't help but laugh. He saw her cape on the snowy ground, to not forget it he took it and put it on.

"You look like a goof ball" Elsa said as she calmed her laughter down

"No, I look like a superhero" Jack counterattacked as he saw Elsa wrap her arms around his neck. He stopped for a small moment to allow her lips to meet his for a quick second then made his way back to the workshop.

* * *

After a while of helping out a bit Jack decided to go out for a quick run with Bunny. Elsa was left alone to help Santa out with a few gift wrappings since his Elves were all too busy working on building another variety of gifts that were in style. Long story short kids were giving up on simple gifts like dolls or cars to the point they started asking for iPads or Hoverboards. Elves weren't the brightest so building such thing needed more of their brains combined together.

As for the Yeti's they were doing all the heavy lifting of bags full of heavy toys over to the sleigh. Elsa watched as Santa did gently wrap a baby doll into a box then have colorful christmas wrapping placed over the box. When Elsa worked on wrapping a toy in a box she noticed her style of wrapping was more delicate, and designed with some light cold to the touch snowflakes all thanks to her magic.

At first she freaked thinking she ruined the wrapping paper, but Santa actually liked how it looked at the end. So Elsa continued to wrap. As they wrapped gifts, they chatted on random subjects but mainly on the rest of the guardians. Elsa always wondered why Sandy never spoke, she thought it was because she thought he was mute. But Santa clarified that he was only quiet because if he was a loud Sandman he'd wake the children up. Also yes he was mute but if he could speak, he'd choose not to.

For a moment it was pure silence but the noise of elves clanging tools against other tools in the background. That was until Elsa thought of a question she had when she was little

"Did you watch over me when I was little?" Elsa asked wrapping a toy doll in a box

"Yes, I did" Santa responded as he struggled getting tape off his fingers

"So you did know my wishes" Elsa said as she set the gift down to help Santa get the tape off his fingers being careful not to freeze his hand

"Well you had many wishes, there was one on wishing for a doll. Another on wishing for a hug. Another on wishing for a shooting star. There were too many" Santa said as he watched Elsa take the tape off one by one

"The one where I'd wish for a better life. You made many wishes come true but mines were never touched" Elsa said taking the last tape off she couldn't help but stare at the piece as it got frozen slowly

"Well theres 2 reasons to that. 1- I can't make physical dreams come true. and 2- The moon told me there was better to come for you. You just had to wait" He said with a smile as he handed her a big red bow for the gift she finished taping together with the piece that was frozen

Her smile was warm as she took the bow and stuck it to the top of the neatly snowflake wrapped gift. Since her fingers touched the bow it ended up getting small parts to the ends get small frosty snowflake tracks on it.

"Jack's been doing alot for you" Santa said out of no where. Elsa jumped out of her mind when she heard the random subject appear out of nowhere.

She felt a small blush appear as she nodded. She ended up finishing her small pile of gifts to wrap up so she ended up keeping Santa company.

They talked for a bit on the subject of Jack until Santa figured he's had enough fun watching her move around in her seat everytime she talked about him. In the end he gave her permission to walk around for abit, but to be back before nightfall came. As she passed the Elve's she noticed they had only managed to make 1 hoverboard in the time span of an hour... They sure need more brains then they had to make one.

She laughed abit as she went outside to get a breather. As she was out there she sat down on the snow making sure not to sit in a area that could be deep packed snow. As she sat there she watched the sky change colors to a warm peach color. Clouds moved around slowly making their way towards the horizon. She hasn't moved from her spot for about 30 minutes. When she eventually started to get bored, an idea occured to her.

With small movements of her hands she made 3 snowballs one on top of another. The top snowball was formed oddly but she liked it that way. She wandered up from her spot to go find the rest of what she needed and once it was ready. She had created herself her friend from the other Arendel she saw. At first there was no movement but after she hugged the short snowman there was life.

The snowman moved his arms around, and when he realized he had life he gasped in awe. Elsa felt like a little girl all over again as she heard the snowman start to speak. "HElllOOO My Name is Olaf, and I like Warm Hugs. Who are you?"

She couldn't stop smiling as she responded "Elsa. Hi Olaf I missed you"

Olaf laughed as he started to remember things from the other Arendel. "I thought I lost you, Elsa" Olaf said as he walked over to Elsa to get another hug. She hugged him back as she responded in the same manner. The 2 of them had many things to talk about from there. One thing was for sure, Olaf was happy to be back again. But he wanted a nose, he commented that the world smells so plain without a nose.

After a while of talking with Olaf the time to head back came. She put on her cape and before leaving she took a look at the night sky. Olaf held her hand like a little kid would with their mother. Before she left she magically build Olaf a small igloo for him to live in. Considering the fact that if she were to undo Olaf, she'd be sad. Then again she can always bring him back. but she didn't want to undo him,

Once Elsa got to the workshop she heard alot of talking going on, on the other side of the door. There was alot of noise, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Thinking it was a private meeting she placed her ear softly on the door, but it was too thick. All she could hear were muffles instead of words. Curious of what was going on she grabbed the doorknob and pushed it inside.

Once opened all she could see were smiles on everyones faces. But where was Jack? She searched around thinking he was hiding somewhere around the place planning to sneak attack her but when she heard his voice she followed it down to the view infront of her.

Her eyes widened she couldn't believe it was happening.

Jack was down on one knee, dressed in a nice tux, and holding out a small box towards her. He cleared his throat once again.

"Elsa, The day I lost you was the worst day of my life.I fought for you to the point I nearly died. That's how much I love you, and honestly I can't see anyone else by my side but you." He paused to see directly into Elsa's eyes. She thought she was daydreaming until the last 4 words wouldn't stop ringing through her mind. _Will you marry me?._

Before she could even say a thing, she found herself nodding her head. Releasing the tears as she saw Jack jump up with joy. Everyone celebrated. Sandy clapped. Santa threw his arms in the air. Tooth cried. And Bunny swung his fist in the air. Jack and Elsa smiled as they kissed, when they parted Jack opened the small box revealing a gorgeous small ring with a diamond on top. Once Jack slipped it onto her small finger, she officially knew she was the luckiest girl in the world.


	17. Happy Ending

That night was an unimaginable night. Elsa got engaged to Jack making him the luckiest guy in the world. Before they called it a night all the guardians got together to celebrate the proposal. Santa took the happy couple out on a sleigh ride where they could go out for as long as they'd want to see the night sky. They rode all the way to a perfect spot to see the Northern Lights.

They stopped at the ground level of the mountain to see the lights but Elsa wanted to get closer. Jack could tell cause she would stretch her arm up attempting to touch the colorful sky. In an instant Jack grabbed Elsa then flew up into the colored sky. Her smile got wide as she saw her hand in his. The ring reflected the night colors, once they were high enough she put her feet on top of his and rested her arms around his neck.

They danced around in the colored sky. Santa watched from down below making sure they were fine. The cape Elsa wore flew in the wind as Jack danced around with her. Seeing Jack still in his neat tux made Elsa smile, he looked fancy. But the white hair made him look like one of those rich elderly men with a good young face. They both laughed when she told him her thoughts.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" Jack asked as he swooped her off her feet into his arms for a full turn

"I just want to be with you, but can we just get married tomorrow?" Elsa suggested in a casual voice. He nodded as he gave her a smirk

"You want to be a Frost that bad" He teased setting her feet back onto his. She rolled her eyes as she looked around her.

All she could see was a sky full of colors. Green. Blue. Purple.

It was beautiful. As she saw closer she saw a form appear that looked like people. They were Jacks parents. The form that looked like his father couldn't help but give him a thumbs up, as for the one that looked like his mother. She simply nodded her head. Jack smiled when he saw the figures. Elsa felt welcomed.

Jack flew closer to the lights as he saw his parents disappeared from the lights. Elsa moved her hand through the light. She used to think they were just lights, but when she sweeped her hand through the light she saw small sparkles get attached to her hands. it was funny to see it all there. Behind her a form of her parents appeared on a screen of green lights.

When Elsa saw them, she rolled her eyes. "Lets head back" She whispered

Jack nodded. As he flew them back to the sleigh, Elsa shot a beam of ice at the screen behind her. The beam went directly through the screen causing the image to ripple away. To her satisfaction Elsa rested her head on Jack shoulder, turning her attention to the rock on her finger. The sleigh ride was peaceful. The jngle bells made a soothing sound just like the weeping willows.

She was close to falling asleep on Jack, but she wanted to see the night sky one more time. It was dark, but she saw a couple clouds floating above her. Apart from the clouds the sky was covered with stars. The sky lit up as if they were a thousand diamonds in the sky. Each one competing the other on who was the brightest one out in the sky of darkness.

She smiled a little abit, and before she knew it she fell asleep.

As for Jack, he saw his pretty lady asleep on his shoulder. He didn't have much planned for what awaited them tomorrow, but he made sure it was going to be a one in a life time experience. Santa looked over at him, "Take her out to see her sister tomorrow. Distract her from here, me and the rest of the gang can prepare the wedding"

Jack nodded thanking him for everything.

When they arrived to the workshop Jack carried his soon to be bride to the room laying her gently on the bed. She might've felt the movement cause in the end she woke sleepy but happy.

"slept well?" Jack asked as he took his tie off

She nodded "I dreamed that you proposed then we went dancing in the northern lights"

He chuckled as he motioned for her to look at her hand. When she did he saw her face blush realizing it was no dream. She got up from the bed to steal a kiss from her groom. Once they parted she walked off to go get into her pajamas. By the time she got back Jack was out of his tux, shirtless and wore his pajama shorts to bed. She smiled as she walked over before Jack attacked her ticklish spots.

She kicked around laughing uncontrollably until Jack let go of her to steal his kiss back. They held eachother close, as he told her a few things he wanted to do tomorrow before they tied the knot of infinity.

His ideas consisted of reindeer back riding, a major snowball fight, another dance, a flight to the top of the highest mountain for another sunset watch, and finally a chitter chatter with her sister.

Elsa was too tired, by the time he finished talking she was already out for the night. He smiled as he moved closer, held her in his arms, and eventually fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next day Jack took Elsa out for a flight on 2 of Santa's reindeer. At first it was hard to keep the reindeer in control but eventually they followed his directions. They were just like pet dogs that go uncontrollable when they know they're going out for a rode the reindeer out to Arendel. Lucky for them no one saw them since people were starting to believe a rumor that Santa didn't have a sleigh or reindeer.

Instead people started to think he had super strength and wore a jet pack to get places faster than before. The reindeer landed on the balcony to the palace of Arendel. Anna laid in bed with her hair just as messy. It was one of her few days where she could sleep and not be interupted. Jack knocked on the window to get her attention but she wouldn't want to wake.

Elsa laughed as she made small frosty snowflakes appear on her balcony doors. When Jack realized she wouldn't wake, he forced the doors open with manipulation of the wind. Once the door opened they saw Anna was definately not gonna want to wake. Elsa walked over and made the room walls freeze bringing the temperature down to freezing. No one would want to sleep in such coldness. But Anna turned in bed still not wanting to wake.

They both laughed as Jack went to his last result. He pulled the blanket off of Anna, as Elsa made the room start to snow. She sneaked up to Anna's ear whispering a sentence any child would never want to ignore.

"Want to build a Snowman?"

Before they knew it Anna's eyes flinged open. She jumped out of bed, tried running to her closet, but before she knew it she slipped on the iced floor landing on her rear end. All she heard was pure laughter behind her. When she turned around she saw her sister and Jack both standing there laughing uncontollably. She gave them a silly look as she stood up to put on socks.

"What are you 2 doing here so early, also that wasn't funny. It actually hurt" She said searching for her hair brush to fix the mess of a bed head

"We're gonna be family, sister in law" Jack said finally calming his laughter

Anna looked at him confused but when Elsa lifted her hand to show the ring, Anna dropped her hair brush, threw her hands in the air, and screamed. She could not believe what she heard. Before they knew it Anna had wrapped her arms around Jack saying many things that no one could understand when she spoke so fast.

"Anna, Anna calm down. Also that's my husband to be you're squeezing to death" Elsa said pointing to Jack who looked like he was in pain

Anna let go apologizing if she caused any harm. "I said, that's great news. Whens the wedding? When do you plan on having Kids? Will they be magical too? Did he ever get approved for marriage? Also am I invited?" She rephrased herself

Elsa laughed alittle from her sisters childlike behavior. Jack looked at her wondering if they were related seeing how Anna was a child at heart and Elsa wasn't anywhere close to a child. Unless chocolate is involved.

"We're getting married tonight. About the kids, how about we don't go that far in the future just yet" Elsa said almost forgetting to undo the frozen room

"And sorry you can't make it to the wedding but we promise to bring you something to remember this day" Jack added

"How about a reindeer ride?" Anna asked taking what she could get when she noticed 2 reindeer on her balcony

"I don't see why not" Elsa said. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

Before they knew it Anna had rushed to her closet starting to dig out something clean to wear. As the couple waited they sat on Anna's bed both knowing they were going to be impatient until the time came, but for their happiness they'd wait for it no matter how long it toook.

When Anna was finally ready, Jack showed her how to ride a reindeer. When she got the hang of it, she rode alone as Jack rode with Elsa infront of him so he could wrap his arms around her tiny waist. They raced flying to a mountain not far from the castle. The mountain where Elsa made her ice palace in the other Arendel. They rode around talking about random subjects, but after a while they sat down.

Jack was the fist to start a war. He threw a snowball at Elsa, which eventually came back at him much bigger. Anna joined in on the fun when she started throwing snowalls at the 2 of them. The reindeer stood together keeping eachother company to sit down and search for grass in the snow covered field.

After a while of snowballs being thrown in 3 directions everyone gave up and rested on the snow floor leaving 3 snow angels in their spots. The sun was close to setting and Jack had one more place to take her to before the big event. They dropped Anna back off at her balcony, where she said her good bye to Elsa. Also had her chance to congradulated her sister.

Before arriving back to the workshop, Jack raced Elsa to the top of their favorite mountain. Once there, Jack accepted defeat took Elsa's hand in his as he helped her off the reindeers back. The rest of their remaining time they sat on a rock still hand in hand with sights on the setting sun. The sky changed colors to a red with pink sky. Stars started to show here and there, and eventually they knew it was time to return.

Before they got back there was one last smooch between the 2.

When they got back to the workshop they found that there was a trail of lights. Jack asked her to go to her room, that there was a surprise in there for her. Then to meet him outside. So that's what she did. When she went inside to their room she found a long sparkling white wedding dress. It was that moment that she knew what was going on. She smiled as she started to get dressed.

The dress looked better on her then to have it hanging on a hanger. It had sleeves to her elbows was tight on her all the way to her knees where it was loose and flowy. She put on a pair of white straped opened toed heels. On the back of her dress she decided to improvise by adding a long flowy cape. She set her hair into a loose french braid, and to the side she placed a white Lily flower behind her ear. She was ready.

On her way out she could see Jack was fighting with his neck part of his suit. He wore a pure white suit that had a thin dark blue colored strip going down at the center. Along with white ironed pants and black shoes on his feet. His hair was attempted to be combed back, but his hair was too stubborn to stay put that it returned to being spikey.

She walked closer to him to the point he linked his arm with hers to start following the path of light. "You look beautiful" He commented as he met his dark blue eyes with hers. She blushed.

After a while of walking they realized they have reached their destination when they heard a soft tune start to play. Tiny lights were hung all around from pole to pole. Tiny fairies flew around carrying all sorts of flowers. Santa came up to her bowing to the couple. Jack switched places with Santa then made his way to his standing point by Sandy who wore a silly hat.

Elsa smiled before she knew it Santa started leading her towards Jack. She looked around it was funny only seeing the elves and yeti there. Santa stopped walking as he delivered Elsa back to Jack. After a hug, Santa took a seat next to the rest of the elves. Elsa snickered a tiny bit, no matter how she thought of it, it would still make her laugh. Who would've thought.

A wedding full of yeti and elves. Tooth stood next to Elsa as her maid of honor, and Bunny next to Jack as his Best Groom. The fairies turned the soft tune off, allowing Sandy to signal the speech all people make when they marry 2 different people.

After multiple signals that caused the couple to laugh alittle under their breath. Finally an infinity sign and an arrow pointing at Jack then at Elsa. That was his cue.

"Elsa of Arendel, I promise to be at your side no matter the cost. During the sick, bad, and good days. I'll be there to protect you, help you, but most importantly to love you with all I got. I promise to make you the happiest woman for all eternity. That is why, I give you this ring as my promise to you."

The signals changed now pointing at Elsa to Jack then an infinity sign. Elsa's cue.

"Jack Frost, I promise to you that I will be the best and happiest woman you've ever met. That I can be the missing piece that you need just as much as I needed. I promise to prosper our love and keep it as the biggest treasure I've ever had in my life. I don't care what happens in this life, as long as you're with me. I will forever be happy. That is why with this ring, I give you my promise"

With both small rings placed on one another Sandy gave them the signal of a question mark. They both smiled as they said the 2 magical words that sealed their lives forever at the same time.

"I DO"

A Big heart figure over Sandy's head gave Jack permission to kiss his beloved bride. Not even needing to hesitsate, Jack leaned in as Elsa pulled his head closer with her arms around his neck. Once they parted they smile. Jack moved his hands around to quickly lift his wife into his arms to spin around with her. That moment the fairies started to though the flowers all around the place, as if it were confetti.

Everyone in the crowd stood up clappiing. Elves were chest bumping. Yetis were crying. Santa was hollering. Bunny clapped with a small smile on his face. Sandy clapped then spread his arms around to present the newly wed. Jack put Elsa back down onto ground level where she was instantly handed a bouquet of Lillies from Tooth. She hugged Tooth then threw the bouquet towards the crowd once she turned around.

Jack manipulated the wind to force the bouquet towards his best man. Bunny was shocked when he saw he held the bouquet. Everyone laughed as he bumped Jack on the shoulder. Handing the bouquet back to the bride.

The rest of the night was a dream come true. Elsa never had to worry about being alone anymore cause she had Jack at her side. She was happy. And that night Santa gave the happy couple a ride on the sleigh. Small fairies tied elves onto string that was tied onto the sleigh. Bells jingled, and elves hollered. Either way done, that night would still have said.

 _JUST MARRIED._

Elsa couldn't have ever been so happy. She kissed Jack one more time as the sleigh rode off into the full moon.

The End.

* * *

 **Hi everyone CherryTerra here. Thank you all who read Avalanched Love. I know it wasn't the best story written, but hey atleast I still threw it out there for y'all to read. I hope y'all enjoyed it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave me reviews cause I honestly need feedback. Long story short Feedback helps alot.**

 **Just a heads up it may take me a while to write a new story. I've been debating whether I want to write a romance fanfiction on The powerpuff girls or one on Fairytail again but this time it'd be the next generation. I don't know what'll be posted next but if you liked anything I've written then I hope you'll enjoy the next story.**

 **Anywho I'm out. Stay updated for more news on the next new story. Thank you everyone again.**

 **BYE :)**


End file.
